Hidden Secrets
by SassyGamer
Summary: I'm a rogue vampire on the run for the East clan. Who also happens to fall in love with the princess of the East clan and her best friend. I try my best to stay away from them but I can't, a pull withholds me from leaving and staying away from them. Secret's are kept and revealed. My name's Beca Mitchell. Triple treble, Pitch Perfect AU. Formerly known as The rogue and her royals
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle with me. English is not my native language so all errors are mine. I do not re-read because I'm lazy.**

 _Prompt_ :- _Hi, my name is Rebeca Mitchell, I am a rogue vampire on the run, wanted for stealing and killing royal members of the East Clan, the Posens. The Posens want me killed for my crimes.I just happen to fall in love with their Princess and her best friend. I can't stay away from them, a pull withholds me from doing so. Secrets are kept and revealed and decisions will be made._

 _/_

Name: Rebeca Mitchell

Age; 19

Race: Vampire, rogue.

Weaknesses: Fire, sunlight.

Powers: Heightened senses, super speed and strength, further unknown.

Status: Wanted.

Whereabouts: Unknown.

/

Name: Aubrey Posen.

Age: 22

Race: Vampire, royal princess.

Weaknesses: Fire, Sunlight.

Powers: Heightened senses, super speed and strength, compulsion.

Status: Royal princess of East Clan, best friend of Chloe Beale. Currently attending Barden University.

Whereabouts: East Clan.

/

Name: Chloe Beale.

Age: 21

Race: Vampire

Weaknesses: Fire, sunlight.

Powers: Heightened senses, super speed and strength, empath.

Status: East clan,best friend of Princess Aubrey Posen. Currently attending Barden University.

Whereabouts: East Clan.

/

My name is Rebeca Mitchell, I prefer the name Beca. I am a wanted rogue vampire. I am a real vampire not like those what Hollywood makes. Vampires are real, we mend in with humans but they do not know our existence. Vampires are immortal, we can only be killed by fire, another vampire or if we walk in the sunlight without a enchanted ring which protect us from getting burned in the sunlight. A wooden stake in our hearts will not kill us, we can choose how we survive, by human blood, vampire blood or animal blood. I myself prefer human blood, they taste the sweetest. I have been on the run for 10 years or so. I stole from the East Clan and may have murdered some royal members. I now attend Barden University. This is going to be a long year. I just need to survive for a while and have a low profile.

 **A/N: Tell me what you think and reviews are always welcome!** **Continue or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I don't know about this chapter. I hope you guys like it. Reviews are always welcome. Same for suggestions! I don'r re-read so all errors and stuff are mine.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch perfect.**

'Welcome at Barden University! Here's your official rape whistle, don't blow it unless it's actually happening.' The girl gives me the whistle and begins explaining the directions to my dorm. 'So, this is Bakers Hall?' I mumbled before entering. An Asian girl has her side of the room already decorated. 'Hi, I'm Beca and you?' The girl looks at me before turning to stuff. 'No English?' The girl didn't answer. 'Humans.' I mumbled too low for her to hear. I unpacked my stuff before throwing it all on my desk. 'My name is Kimmy Jin.' The Asian girl finally said. I slowly nodded but she had her attention already at something else. 'So… I'm going to the activity fair..' I said but she ignored me. I rolled my eyes before closing the door. I could smell vampire scents around, faint but it was here. I walked mindless around, not really wanting to join clubs.

The Treblemakers. 'Hey, I'm Jesse Swanson.' A guy with a goofy smile said. 'Beca.' His smile didn't leave his face. What is that horrible smell? I looked at him for a second. Was he that scent? He eyed me suspiciously. 'Do I have something on my face or something?' I snapped. He looked at me shocked. He opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it after. I shrugged before leaving him alone.

'I'm Fat Amy.' I chuckled walking to the person whom it belonged to. Vampire scent? No, this girl was no vampire. 'Umm.. you call yourself Fat Amy?' Another voice asked. My vision focusing on the person whom it belonged to. I locked eyes with the girl and could not get myself to look away, neither did she. 'Yeah, so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back.' I broke my gaze from the girl and chuckled. I already like this one. 'Oh, any interest in joining our acapella group?' A redhead asked me. Her eyes are beautiful, her blue eyes shone bright with happiness and I could not get myself to look away. The blonde cleared her throat. 'Oh right, that's a thing now.' The blonde frowned but masked it with a fake smile. 'Oh totes. We cover songs but without any instruments, it's all from our mouths.' The redhead said. 'Yikes.' I said a bit disgusted. 'So are you interested?' No. 'Sorry it's just pretty lame..' The blonde interrupted. 'Aca- scuse me?' Did she just say aca-scuse me? 'We sing all over the world and compete national championships.' The redhead said trying to calm down the blonde. 'I don't even sing.' I said to cut the conversation and walked away. 'Aubrey!' I heard the redhead saying in the distance. I chuckled. They have to be vampires.

 **Aubrey POV**

'Aubrey.. she's a vampire.' Chloe said too low for humans to hear. 'Her scent was really faint but it was there. Another thing that does confirm she's a vampire is her ring. Did you see it?' Chloe said excited. I have to say, the girl was beautiful. 'Do you think we will see her again?' Isighed. 'Chlo, I don't know. She has no reason to come to our dorm and she does not want to join the acapella group. I don't see a reason why she wants to find us again.'Chloe's eyes held sadness, so did mine. We both are intrigued by the girl. Before I could speak mymobile device rang.

'Aubrey Posen.' I answered. _'Aubrey. How's school?'_ Chloe and I rolled our eyes. 'Daddy, it's fine. I have Chloe by my side. I wanted to report something.' Chloe frowned. 'Ah, father, I wanted to report there are more vampires at Barden.' I silently hoped daddy wouldn't send bodyguards to school. ' _I trust you and Chloe can keep an eye on the new vampires? If there's something dangerous going on you must report immediately. We do not know where the vampire rogue is at the moment. We lost her. Be careful honey.'_ I nodded before my father and I both said goodbye. 'Do you really think that vampire is still out for revenge? I mean, it's the whole Posen clan against one vampire. If the vampire indeed goes for a fight it's a dead wish.' Chloe said. Chloe was right, no vampire was so dumb to even fight against the Posen clan. We, the Posen clan are one of the strongest clans.

'Aubrey. I got a call from Leon.' Leon was my boyfriend. Leon and I have been together for some months. My Father told me I needed to have a mate to rule with. Leon was not my choice, my Father choose a potential mate for me. Leon and I have not mated yet, I am the one who declines it always. Leon is eager to mate with me but I just can't mate with him. 'What did he want?' I ask. 'He wants you to come home, he misses you.' Chloe says. Leon is a sweet guy but not for me, I don't like him at all.

'Tell him I will not come back till next year. He may come visit.' Chloe nodded before walking off. Sometimes I wish I was not the princess of the East Clan. It's not as fun as you think, I have no privacy when I am home. There has always be someone of the East clan with me, luckily Chloe could go with me to Barden but next year I cannot be here anymore. I am a senior so this will be my last year. I want to discover the world but my family would not let me. My family and I made a deal, I could go to Barden and mend in with humans if I will rule our clan after Barden. I was allowed to take one clan member with me, of course my best friend Chloe so I was rather happy with four year distraction.

'Aubrey, I'm going to take a shower.'

 **Beca POV**

These showers are so gross. The whole day the nummer Titanium played in my head. Unconscious I began singing it.

'You shout it loud  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Far away, far away  
Ricochet, you take your aim.'

'You can sing!' I quickly turn around, shocked. 'Dude!' It's the beautiful redhead. This is embarrassing.. I mean I'm naked with a beautiful naked redhead standing in my shower. 'How high does your belt go?' The Redhead calmly asks. 'My what? Oh my god.' I ask. 'I can't concentrate on anything you're saying because a beautiful redhead stands naked in front of me.' Did I just really say that? 'You've been singing Titanium right?' I frowned, 'You know David Guetta?' The redhead looks at me like I have grown two heads. 'Of course I know David Guetta! Have I been living under a rock? That song is my jam, my lady jam. Song really builds.' Did she..? 'Gross.' I mutter slightly disgusted and a bit aroused. 'I'm not leaving till you sing.' She patiently stands in front of my. I sigh before slowly singing. She slowly harmonizes with me. Her voice is beautiful, I sneak some glances at her body. I slowly get a bit more comfortable with her singing. After the song ends she smirks. 'I'm pretty confident about.' She motions at her own body. 'Yeah, you should be.' I said a bit flustered, she totally caught me staring. 'I still didn't get your name.' She says. 'Beca.' I say hoping she would let me alone now. She finally seems to realize that the song ended and she promised to leave. A part of me is a bit disappointed but the other one is relieved. 'You should audition for the Bellas! Oh and my name's Chloe!' She says before walking off.

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked it, continue or nah?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First I want to thank all the readers for even reading my story but especially a big thanks for the people who reviewed, favorite and followed my story. Again, thank you. So here's another chapter. (Because I am bored and school's over. For the people who read this story and this A/N, I will update this story regularly.) Tell me what you think about this story or chapter. I'm too lazy to re-read so all errors are mine. Ideas are always welcome.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect.**

 **Aubrey POV**

'You did what!' I screeched. Chloe scratched the back of her head sheepishly. 'I may have- I'm sorry Aubrey. You know our apartment's shower is under construction and the closest shower was on the side of the freshman. I heard a voice singing so I wanted to know who's voice is belonged to. I acted rash, I did not know it was Beca's. At least I got her name, I asked her to audition for the Bellas, so we can talk to her more. I know you like her.' Chloe said, the last part confident. 'I do not.' I quickly said, even if I did, my parents would never approve. Chloe smiled softly at me. 'I know you do. I'm an empath.' I didn't answer. I can't fool Chloe, even without her being an empath. Chloe can read me like an open book. 'You should give it a chance.' I sighed, 'No, I refuse to.'

 **Beca POV**

'Wait! There's one more!' Chloe's voice ranged through the air. I could see the blonde looking at her friend somewhat angry. 'Hello,' I say a bit awkward. Chloe motions me to come forward, she looks happy I'm auditioning. 'I didn't know we had to prepare that song.' The blonde looks at me a bit irritated. 'That's okay. Sing anything you want.'

'Can I?' I motion to the cup. Chloe happily nods. I begin making the beat, after some seconds I finally begin to sing.

'I got my ticket for the long way round  
Two bottles of whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone'

Chloe looks at me smiling while the blonde looks a bit dumbfounded at me. I smirk at the blonde before leaving the stage. 'Hey, that's was impressive.' I hear Jesse say. 'You auditioned too?' Jesse nods. He still smells horrible. 'I auditioned for The Treblemakers.'

'That's nice.' I mumble. Jesse looks at my eyes, 'Why are you staring, again?' Jesse doesn't answer for some seconds. 'You have nice eyes.' He simply says. Does he know what I am? 'You're interested mixing and stuff right? You should go to the Barden University Radio Station. They're looking for interns. I'm an intern too.' I nod before we both say goodbye.

'Whoa, Freshman aren't allowed in the booth. You're Becky right?' A guy says walking out the booth. 'Becky? It's Beca. I'm the new intern.' He hums. 'Beca. You already know Jesse right?' I nod, Jesse gives me small wave. 'Good, my name is Luke. You guys will be spending a lot of time together, no sex on the table.' I snort. 'Not really interested in him either. So no worries.' He gives me a nod.

'Go stock CD's.' Luke says before walking off.

I walk outside, I needed to hunt. I was in fact famished. I haven't feed for three days. It may not seem long but as a vampire it's necessary to feed every day. It is preferred to feed every 12 hours so you're still at your strongest. I haven't feed for three days because I was busy merging it with humans and this school. My eyes may contain a darker color then my normal blue. I wouldn't be shocked if I have pitch black eyes. Still, I can control my thirst pretty good, even when famished.

After what seems like a century I find a delicious human who I drink till the last drop. Oh, how I missed the taste of human blood. I am bent over the human who's now dead. I need to get rid of the body. It may sounds cruel but in fact, I only feed of criminals, the worst ones. They are the most delicious ones, not because the blood tastes much different from innocent people, no I can get rid of someone who has caused pain to others.

I hear footsteps not far behind. No not footsteps, the steps were too loud for a human. A shadow emerges from the light. I slowly stand up, watching the creature like a hawk. The creature breaths heavy, it stands still in the lights, it makes no move.. yet. I take a better look. 'What are you?' I whisper careful. The creature looks at me before letting out a loud snarl.

'Shit.' I mumble. The creature is running to me, it was faster than I expected. The creature was wolf like, only it could run on two legs. The creature let out a dangerous snarl again. His paw slashes against my chest, ripping my clothes open. 'Fuck.' I snarl out in pain. I feel warm liquid falling out of the wound the beast caused. Blood. I bare my teeth and snarl in hope the creature will leave me alone. The creature doesn't listen and swings me without much trouble against a wall. I groan in pain. It smells horrible too. I fall on the ground, a sharp shock of pain spreads through my body for some seconds. The wall has all cracks on it and the beast tries biting my neck. I try pushing it off me but the beast wouldn't budge. I feel it's sharp teeth piercing my skin and I scream in pain. My vision is getting blurry. _What is this thing?_ I think. I could feel a weight pushed of me and I can hear a howl. 'Come on Beca. I really thought you would die in a better way, not while feeding and getting attacked by a horrible smelling Lycan..' A female voice says. I could feel her picking me up before I black out.

 **A/N: So, I don't know about the last part. I'm not good at writing fight scenes (not that I'm any better at writing stories, I need to do something with my free spare time. Hehehe.. ;D ). So who was that female that rescued Beca? Who was that lycan? I'll see you next time, I hope.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:So, I have made some changes, like changed the title and there may be little changes everywhere. Eh, as always. Too lazy to re-read, all errors are mine. A/N chapter is replacec by this. Hope you like this one guys.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch perfect.  
**

 **Beca P.O.V**

I groaned, slowly opening my eyes. I can sense the presence of three vampires. I look around, where's am I? I'm currently laying on a bed. I look confused around, 'You're awake.' It's the voice who spoke to me before I blacked out. 'Beca?' The girl asks me, she pokes me to get my attention.' The girl frowns but puts up a smile. 'How do you know me?' The girl looks at the ground before turning to me. 'I'm Stacie.' I frown, the name sounds a bit familiar. 'Do you remember anything from last night?' she asks. 'I only know that I was attacked after feeding.' Stacie gives me a nod. 'Do you remember anything else?'

'You rescued me.' Before Stacie answered I could see Chloe and the blonde walking in, who I finally remember as Aubrey. 'You know me, and this,' Chloe motions to the blonde, 'Is Aubrey.' I offer Aubrey a smile as she smiles back. 'I did not rescue you alone Beca.' Stacie says getting my attention back. 'They helped too. Do you even know by what you were attacked?' I slowly shake my head. Stacie looks at Chloe and Aubrey before her eyes look back at mine. 'You were attacked by a Lycan. Do you have an idea who the Lycan was?' I sigh before shaking my head again. I feel so dumb right now. 'Anyway, we saw you getting attacked by a Lycan while feeding. Why did you not fight back?' To be honest, I really have no idea. 'Because I had no idea what it was.' I can see the three frown. 'How can you not know?' Aubrey now asks with a hint of disapproval at me. 'I-uh, I don't know much about vampirism let alone Lycans.' I cower a bit from embarrassment and look at my lap. I can hear Aubrey sighing. 'Let's say, we vampires and lycans do not click well. We are civil with each other but we prefer not to be in each other's presence.' I finally look up, 'are there more lycans at Barden?' I ask a bit in fear. Chloe shoots me a concerned look. 'Beca, there are but if they're smart they will not attack you. It will only make the bond between vampires and lycans worse. The lycan who has attacked you has already made it worse.' Stacie says. 'You're lucky vampires heal fast. Your wounds were not critical but they can hurt a bit the next days. You should be fine in 3 days or so. You should have a scar thanks to the lycan who bit you.'

'Chloe and I want to be able to protect you if the lycan attacks, we do not want you to be alone without one of us.' Aubrey says, 'if you're okay with it.' Chloe quickly asks, for the first time speaking. 'Count me in then, I do not want something to happen to Beca.' Stacie says, quickly earning a look from the two. I can't place the look exactly, is it anger? Jealousy? Disapproval? Curiousity? I have no idea. 'Do I have a say in this?' Aubrey scowls. 'I want you to know more about lycans and other creature because you have knowledge about the creatures outside vampires. I want you to be able to protect yourself.' Aubrey says. I snarl, 'I have plenty of knowledge about vampires, that's all I need. I have been on the run for decades, I know how to handle myself in a fight.' I do not need help. 'Yeah we could see that yesterday. Chloe and I had to throw the lycan of you because you were paralyzed, Stacie took you away from the fight and Chloe and I took care of the body. We also took care of your wounds, a thank you would be appreciated.' Aubrey say flatly. I sigh in defeat. 'I will allow you to learn me about creatures outside vampires, especially lycans and I will allow one of you three to be with me all the time.' I say, earning a smile from Chloe.

It was weird, I actually could talk with the three like friends. Even if Aubrey may be a bit controlling and over protective about me, I don't get why Chloe and Aubrey are so protective over me. I'm a badass vampire. I can handle myself. The whole week progressed flawless. Except maybe Jesse's behavior to me it was cold and he distanced himself from me, I have no idea why. Jesse always looks at me in the distance like I'm a research project. When I ask him something he answers curtly before making his way out or ignoring me completely.

On the other hand, I didn't mind Stacie, Chloe and Aubrey around me. I still don't get it why Stacie's so much around me. She seems to know me pretty well. Aubrey's lessons about creatures were a bit boring, only the presence of the blonde seems to keep me awake somehow and I liked spending time with the blonde. Despite this I did learn things about lycans. How it are in fact humans but with full moon they would change in a lycan. The progress in changing to a lycan is experienced as painful, when they're in their lycan form the newest lycans can be really out of control and destroy everything in their path. Lycans who've been through the change many times are better in controlling themself.

Chloe's not as strict as Aubrey. She's bubbly and full with happiness, she's also really affectionate. Not that I'm complaining. Chloe treats me as a friend, I can easily talk with her. Chloe told me about herself, her full name is Chloe Beale, her best friend is Aubrey of course, and she's an empath. She's 21 and Aubrey is 22. Together with Aubrey she's leader of the Barden Bellas, the acapella group.

Stacie's full name is Stacie Conrad, she told me that she in fact also auditioned for the Bellas. Stacie's really open and isn't ashamed to grope her breasts in public, she does it most of the time. Stacie's fun to be around, she may seem as an airhead but she's the opposite, she's actually really smart. Stacie admitted she likes to act sexual because she can never get enough of the faces humans give her. First it was an act to simply fit in but over times it became a part of her. Stacie admitted she feeds of humans, not that I mind, I do it too. Chloe and Aubrey who drink animal blood or vampire blood. They drink from each other only if necessary. Chloe and Aubrey did not agree at first when Stacie told them she drank of humans, Stacie explained that she only feeds of the criminals, like me. Stacie and I agreed to try to drink of animals and vampires. It wasn't that bad, vampire blood in fact tastes not that bad, it's just as delicious as humans. Animal blood on the other hand tastes a bit less delicious.

'Stacie, I was thinking. You seem to know me pretty good, how come? I mean I've never met you before.' Stacie bit her lip, 'You have met me before. In fact we were really close too. You don't remember me do you?' I slowly shake my head, she does seem awful familiar. 'I already thought you would've not remember me.' I frown, 'Stacie, what are you to me?' Please don't tell me you're an ex girlfriend or something. 'No Beca, I am not a crazy ex girlfriend.' Stacie says her eyes rolling like she read my mind. 'Maybe you've lost your memories from your human life when you were changed into a vampire.' I frown, It's true, I can't remember my human life at all. 'Some bitten vampires lose their human memories. You're one of them.' I'll admit. I'm curious how my human life was.

'Beca. I'm your sister.'

 **A/N: For the people who guessed it was Stacie who saved you, well done. I can't remember giving hints about it. Eh, what do you guys think of the last plot twist? What Stacie means to Beca. I will reveal as soon as possible who the Lycan is, although it may take a chapter or two. You guys may already know it. I have given you guys hints on it. I'm so predictable. Hehehehe.  
**

 **Chapter 5 is already written, it's up to you guys if I need to continue and upload it as soon as possible. I want to thank you guys for reading this story. Have a good day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter. As always, too lazy to re-read. All errors are mine. This chapter is a bit longer than normal. I'm planning on longer chapters, I'm not sure if I will make them longer. It all to you guys, trying to make chapters a bit longer or short with more chapters? Thank you for reading this A/N.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch perfect.**

 **So I was thinking, maybe it would be nice to get like a description of the new character introduced like I did in the first chapter with Chloe, Aubrey and Beca.**

Name: Stacie Conrad Mitchell

Age: 20

Race: Vampire.

Weaknesses: Fire, light.

Powers: Heightened senses, super speed and strengths, charm.

Status: Looking for her sister, nomad, student at Barden university.

Whereabouts: Barden University.

 **Beca POV**

'I-uh- you're what?' I say, my words not coming out properly. 'I'm your sister.' Stacie calmly says. Words are swirling through my head but I can't seem to verbalize a whole sentence. I can hear Stacie's breathing, she breaths calmly and looks at me expectantly for an answer. 'I've been looking for you for a long time.' She breaths out, 'Why? Why now?' I say. 'What do you mean Beca?' I frown, doesn't she know that I'm wanted? 'Stacie, do you even know my vampire past?' Stacie's silent for some seconds before answering. 'I know you're wanted by the East clan. Beca, I'm not going to report you. You're my sister, you mean more to me than anything else. Even if you can't remember our human lives anymore.' I look at her, looking for a lie, somewhere a hint that she would report me. 'I don't even know who the East clan are.' Stacie tells me, trying to calm me down. Panic washes over me. 'Stacie, I.. I just need to be alone for a while okay?' Stacie nods, 'let me escort you then. Kimmy Jin is in the room, let me bring you to my apartment, I own a apartment on the campus, I can afford it. I don't think you want to be with Kimmy Jin and her friends.' Stacie is right, I definitely did not want to be with Kimmy Jin and her friends. 'I'll bring you to my apartment and I'll leave you alone to think. My apartment is two floors higher than Aubrey and Chloe's apartment. If you need someone they're in hearing distance. Okay?' I nod, not in the mood to argue with Stacie.

Stacie and I walk in silence to her apartment. She opens the door and leads me inside. 'Okay. I'll let you alone now. Call me if you need anything.' I really appreciate Stacie's concern, I really do. 'Thanks Stace.' Stacie smiles at the nickname, nods and closes the door. I can hear her footsteps and the elevator door opening. How did I not know I had a sister? How? Questions swirled through my head, so much questions but so little answers.

I had sent a message to Stacie that she could come back. It didn't take long to hear Stacie walking through the elevator, opening the door and giving me a bright smile. 'So Beca, I was thinking. Maybe you would like to share this apartment with me? So we can have some sister time? You'll get rid of Kimmy Jin too.' I laugh, 'She's not that terrible.' Stacie taps on the floor with her foot, 'I would love to live together as roomie with you in return that you will tell me about our human years.' Stacie smiles, I am in fact really curious about it. Somehow I trust Stacie, when she told me about our strong bond I could see her eyes twinkle, the memories made her happy and somehow it made me happy too.

'Aubrey, I want to do something else.' I rolls her eyes, 'are you bored already?' Aubrey says smiling. 'So, how do you take the news?' Aubrey asks curious, changing the topic. I frown, 'You mean Stacie?' Aubrey nods, Chloe comes walking in, giving me a cup with blood. I give Chloe a smile which she returns with a smile. It's animal blood but I don't really mind, I just want something to fill my thirst. 'Yeah, we heard Stacie telling you she's your sister in her apartment.' I sigh, 'It's okay I guess. I've been on myself for most of my life. It's nice to know you're not alone anymore.' It's true, I always avoided contact with humans or vampires as much as possible. I take a sip of my cup filled with blood. Chloe gives me a sad smile, her hand placing on top of mine. 'Beca, we're here too for you.' She says honestly, her eyes spoke for her. She really means it. I give her a smile in return.

'You're single right?' Stacie asks out of nowhere. 'Yeah, why?' Aubrey and Chloe look at Stacie and then back at me. 'Oh, so I don't need to give the person a speech about if they hurt you I will kick their ass. You're not going to date a human are you? I mean I don't mind it but if I kick their ass I'll probably break their bones too. Can't afford the humans to know I'm a vampire.' I roll my eyes, 'Not really planning to.' Stacie smirks, 'good. Do you like somebody at the moment?' I look at Aubrey and Chloe. 'That's not your business.' Stacie hums, 'No need to get all defensive about it.' Aubrey looks away from me while Chloe smiles. 'And you two?' Stacie asks Aubrey and Chloe. Aubrey opens her mouth but Chloe was already talking, 'I'm single but Aubrey has a boyfriend.' Aubrey shoots Chloe a glare while Chloe shrugs it off. 'I'm sorry Aubrey but you can break up with him any time. It's not like he will die by breaking up with him. He's already dead anyway.' Aubrey bites her lip glaring at Chloe. Aubrey looks like she really wants to blurt something out but stays silent. Aubrey takes a deep breath before answering, 'Yeah, his name is Leon, we've been together for some months now.' I nod, a bit disappointed, while Stacie smirks and Chloe looks at me. 'I'm single too.' Stacie announces. A pregnant silence hangs around us. 'Oh well, anyway, when do we hear if we're in the Bellas?' Stacie says breaking the awkward silence. 'Oh, we have tonight the initiation night, so we wanted to kidnap you guys tonight and drink the blood of our Barden Bellas sisters.' Chloe says. Stacie scrunches her nose. 'It not real blood.' Aubrey flatly says. Stacie breaths out in relief, 'Wait, so we're in?' Stacie asks. 'It no surprise if you tell us you're going to kidnap us.' Stacie continues. 'Of course you guys are in. You two were one of the best, or well Beca. You were groping your breasts the whole time throughout the song.' Aubrey deadpanned. I snicker, I could definitely see Stacie groping herself on the stage and earning funny looks from the audience. Stacie smiles sheepishly.

Aubrey and Chloe told us they would get us around 8 o'clock so Stacie and I decided to go out hunting. 'You should go for the wolf. They're carnivores so it's a bit sweeter.' I say to Stacie. Stacie gives me a quick nod and not long after we spot a wolf. The wolf had already heard us, it sprinted away, feeling the presence of an greater predator. Stacie smiles a bit, 'It's a shame I need to kill this one, he has so much trust in itself he's going to escape.' I laugh, 'Just kill it.' It took Stacie a second to kill the wolf, he wasn't that fast compared to us. Stacie quickly took the last sip of blood before the poor animal laid lifeless on the ground. 'At least you made it quick.' I mutter.

Stacie and I returned to Stacie's apartment. I had already asked to the head of Barden University if I could room with Stacie in her apartment, the head quickly agreed. The head told me I could move my stuff in Stacie's apartment as quick as possible. I had said farewell to Kimmy Jin who only gave me a quick nod, her face showed clear irritation. Stacie and I heard Aubrey and Chloe coming to our door. 'Like they could kidnap us. One of us would have most likely heard it.' I say, 'That's true but it's our tradition and we do not stray from tradition.' Chloe says through the door. I groan lightly before Chloe and Aubrey barge in. 'Uh, you need to wear this on your head.' Chloe awkwardly says. I smile at her adorable awkwardness.

After we had drank our so called sister blood of Barden Bellas we could go finally go to the initiation party. I had already spotted Jesse who had seem to spot me too. We locked gazes for a second before he turned away to the Treblemakers. Chloe pulls me out of my daydream by pulling my face closer to hers. 'Dance with me?' Our faces inches apart, I could smell blood in her breath. I shiver from her husky voice. I agreed to dance and I could see Aubrey looking at me and Chloe. Chloe pulled me on the dance floor where we dance in rhythm with the beat. Chloe and I quickly sang along with the song, soon others joined. Everyone seemed to have fun and in the corner in my eyes I spot Stacie. She's talking with another new Bella, Cynthia Rose. They seem to click good. I eye Stacie suspicious but Stacie quickly returned a smile to me before turning her attention back to Cynthia Rose.

I didn't realize Chloe and I were dancing really close to each other. Chloe turned around, her lips close to mine. I could feel her breath on my lips, her arms snaking around my neck while I wrapped my arms around her waist. We closed the distance, our lips almost touching.

'CHLOE!' A voice screeched.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So ehm, I want to thank you guys for reading my story. You know yesterday I looked at the views, it wasn't more then 900 but I look today again, 24 hours later and it has already over 1,500 views. I really want to thank you guys, especially the ones who also follow the story. Another thing, the first chapter has been read over 550 times, may sound not much for you but for me it means the world. You guys make me smile just by reading it and all that stuff. I never thought writing would make me so happy especially hearing opinions of others. Eh, I would give you guys a bear hug but eh, virtual one then?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect.**

Chloe and I abruptly turned around. 'Chloe! Since when do you have a girlfriend? I always thought you liked dicks.' The guy grins. I look at Chloe who's a bit pale, is that even possible? 'Uhm, hey Leon. What are you doing here?' Chloe looks a bit in panic, ignoring his question. Leon wasn't bad looking but on the other hand, all vampires aren't. Stacie told me her gift was charm, she could get someone jump of a cliff if she has him or her under her charm, they would eagerly do it, just to impress her, even married man who would never cheat would go cheat on them with Stacie. It also works on vampires and other creatures, as far as Stacie knows nobody is immune for her charm. She only uses it if necessary. In the past she had used it to charm people to get fulfilling her needs with her charm and later feed on the humans and discard them as quickly as possible.

'Aubrey didn't tell? I am now a student at Barden University. To be with my beautiful girlfriend.' How charming, I already don't like him. 'Uhm, does Aubrey know?' Leon nods, 'Yeah, I just told her. I think she's shocked of happiness.' Leon says before walking off to go to Aubrey. I snort, 'Since when does Aubrey self spoiled brats with no brain?' Chloe bites her lip, 'You should ask her. It's not my place to tell her story.' I nod, 'About that kiss..' Chloe's face washes over with panic, 'Chlo, there's nothing to worry about okay? I wanted it myself. I don't know if you did too but I did.' Chloe smiles at me, 'Well then, we should continue.' She eagerly says before connecting our lips.

You know how humans always says spark flies? Firework sets off? Oh, I will never even doubt it anymore. I definitely feel it but there feels something missing. Is it possible to feel my dead heart beating? You know Chloe's an exceptional kisser. Chloe breaks or kiss, her eyes shines happiness. I lock our foreheads, 'You, Chloe are an exceptional kisser.' I say smirking. 'So, I need to kick Chloe's ass if she hurts you?' I hear Stacie saying behind us. Chloe and I turn around and I she smirks. 'I won't deny it, I already saw this coming.' I hear Chloe chuckle, 'And what's going on with you and Cynthia Rose? Do I need to kick her ass?' Stacie's eyes darkened a bit, does she feels threatened? 'No. I will kick yours then. Sister or not.' I grin, 'So you found the one?' Stacie frowns, 'I don't know. I do feel a pull towards her but..' Chloe interrupts, 'If you feel a pull and the desire to protect her, even if it would cost your life, she's most likely the one. If something still misses you've probably two mates. It's rather.. rare,' Chloe looks at me before turning her attention back to Stacie, 'but it has happened in the past.' I look curious at Chloe, is she my mate then?

The whole night Chloe an I talked, Chloe pulled me to get to know Leon. He was clingy as hell and was the whole time close to Aubrey. I snarled a bit inside, Aubrey doesn't even look like she likes him. 'So you're the famous Beca? I'm sorry I have not introduced myself before. I'm Leon,' He extended his arm, offering his hand. I politely shake it, my face showing no emotion. I can see both Aubrey and Chloe looking concerned at me, I shoot Chloe a look that I'm okay. Aubrey frowns but shrugs it off. 'What's between you and Chloe?' Leon asks, 'I saw you two almost kissing.' I take a deep breath, careful answering before I answer a; yeah you're a dickhead who interrupted us. Aubrey was looking at Chloe and I, switching between us. Her face showed a bit .. betrayal? And definitely disappointment. 'Yeah, and you decided to interrupt us.' I answer calmly, I can feel Chloe nudging me. 'Anyway, you stay here the whole year?' Leon nods, 'yeah as senior. I was hoping to room with Aubrey if that is okay with her?' I could see Chloe sending questioned glares to Aubrey. 'Actually, Aubrey and Chloe share a apartment.' I decided to interrupt. Leon frowns, 'But babe, don't you prefer to share it with me? Your father would have preferred it that way.' I can see how Aubrey cowers a bit when he mentions her father. 'I've already called your father that we would share a apartment.. I need to call him back then.' Both Chloe and I watched Aubrey careful, 'I-Yeah, if Chloe's okay with that?' I looked shocked while Chloe looks even a bit angry. 'So where do I need to stay then?' A hint of anger in Chloe's voice. 'No. Leon can stay somewhere else. Right?' I sent him a glare. He seems to cower under my glare, just a bit which I answer with a satisfying smirk. 'Aubrey can answer for herself right?' He answers, 'Anyway, it's not allowed to room with the opposite gender.' I say smiling. I can hear him snarling a bit and he takes a step forward. He bares his fangs a bit, I really want to slap that dickhead, 'We're around humans. You want to discovered?' I say smiling, I know I won anyway.

The night seems to end faster than normal. 'Aubrey, want to join me, Beca and Stacie? We're going to watch a movie at Stacie's.' Aubrey looks around, probably looking for Leon. 'Okay.' I look at Chloe, 'movies? No. I hate movies.' Chloe pouts at me and I sigh. 'This time. Only this time. BUT we're not going to watch a sappy romance movie.' Chloe smiles and agrees, 'Aubrey doesn't like overly sappy romance movies either.' I chuckle. 'They're too predictable, the guy gets the girl always.' Chloe rolls her eyes. Stacie opens the door for us. 'How late are rehearsals tomorrow?' Stacie asks Aubrey. '8 o'clock, morning.' Stacie and I groan. 'It's not that you guys need sleep. You can go without.' Aubrey says rolling her eyes.

We ended up watching a horror movie. Not that I really mind them, the only horror outside are most likely vampires. Chloe snuggles into my side, somehow she found zombies scary, 'Chloe, are you seriously scared? If a zombie bites us it probably feels like a poke to us, we can easily slaughter them.' Chloe sighs, 'that's true but now I do have a reason to cuddle into you.' I roll my eyes, smart. Chloe gives me a little peck on the lips before turning back to the screen. I can see Aubrey looking at us in the corner of my eyes. She catches me staring back and quickly looks away. Stacie smirks at me and Aubrey, 'I hate this movie.' Stacie mutters under her breath. Because our vampire hearing we could easily catch it. We all give her a light chuckle.

 **A/N: For the next chapter, should I make a description of Leon? Anyway, I was thinking for another gift for Beca next to heightened senses and super strengths and speed but I have no idea what. Do you guys have some ideas?**


	7. Chapter 7

Bellas rehearsal. We were all running laps, most of the girls could easily keep up with Aubrey's pace. Stacie was busy holding her boobs in the right place, I have to say, it's ridiculous funny to see Stacie running while holding her boobs. While running I couldn't stop laughing because of Stacie. Aubrey shot me irritated looks trying to shut me up. I could see Chloe trying to hold in her laughter with no success. Stacie shot me amused looks while holding her breasts.

Chloe was showing us the chorography, Stacie again made me laugh. Stacie was busy practicing in front of a mirror, Chloe next to her giving her instructions on how to not grope yourself while dancing. It was no success. If you look closely at Chloe's face you could see she's trying her best not to laugh. Every time when Chloe placed Stacie's hands to her side her hands would sneak to her breasts groping them or going to her so called hunter. Yeah, she calls it a him. Don't ask me why. Stacie finally holds her hands to her side, Chloe smiles happily that she's not groping herself at the moment. Stacie smirks quickly making weird faces in front of the mirror. Chloe sighs, giving up learning Stacie not to grope herself all the time. Stacie enjoys groping herself too much. Trying her to unlearn it is a lost cause.

Chloe walks over to me, 'Chlo, I don't get the chorography.' I say innocently. Chloe rolls her eyes, standing behind me. 'So, you don't get it?' Chloe says whispering in my ear. I shake my head innocently. Chloe closes the distance and walks closer behind me. Her head rests on my shoulder, her breathing even. 'You should do it like this.' I can't help but let out a small moan, there's no space between her and my back and she pushes herself closer to me. I could see Aubrey and Stacie's head snap at me, vampire hearing. Of course. I grin sheepishly at Stacie, as an apology. Stacie rolls her eyes smiling at me before turning her attention back to whatever she was doing. Aubrey on the other hand, her eyes linger on Chloe and I, her gaze not moving away from either of us. 'She's jealous.' Chloe whispers soft enough only for me to hear. I can hear the satisfying tone in her voice, 'She wants to be with us.' Chloe softly continues, I shiver and I can feel Chloe smiling in satisfy. 'Why doesn't she?' I whisper back, Aubrey looks curiously at Chloe and I, her gaze never leaving us. 'Leon. Her father wants her to mate with him.' I frown, 'Does she want to?' Chloe snakes her arms around my waist, pulling us closer, if it is possible. 'You know the answer yourself Beca. You know how she looks when with him. I may be her best friend and empath but I cannot change her mind on Leon and her. She only listens to her parents. She wants to make her own parents happy even if it would affect her own happiness.I know you like her too. I can feel it radiating from you.' Chloe whispers in my ear before stepping back. I sigh in disappointment, missing the feeling of Chloe pushed behind me.

'Beca, a word?' I quickly obey and walk towards Aubrey, 'What's up?' The Barden Bellas quietly leave but stop when Aubrey asks me to come. They all shoot questioning looks at me. Chloe stands next to Aubrey, also a questioning look on her face. 'You should make your toner a bit less noticeable.'

'My what?' I ask curiously. 'A musical boner. You have a toner for Chloe. It's quiet disturbing.' Aubrey says with a really annoying tone. I laugh, 'Yeah sure Aubrey.' I walk away from Aubrey, 'I can see your toner!' Aubrey says to me, 'That's my dick.' I say smiling smugly. I can hear everyone but Aubrey laugh.

'Stacie? Where are you going?' Stacie's face shines with happiness. 'Cynthia Rose?' I ask curious, Stacie gives me a nod, 'She asked me to hang out.' I am happy for her, 'Don't make bad choices.' Stacie grins, 'You really think I'm that reckless?' I shake my head, 'Of course not Stace. Just.. Be careful okay?' Stacie gives me a smile. 'I will sis.' I roll my eyes.

I walk towards the radio station. 'I need to go. You two can stack CD's and after you've done that, you may go.' Luke says. Jesse and I nod and Luke leaves. Jesse was really tense, he takes his distance, making sure to stack CD's far from me. He even looks at me like I smell like garbage. 'What the hell dude?' I say when he bumps into me, letting me fall. He didn't even say sorry, just doing whatever he did before he bumped me into the ground. He completely ignored me. His gaze finally turning to me, anger in his eyes. 'You're ignoring me the whole time. Why?' Jesse looks anywhere but in my eyes. 'What have I done wrong?' I ask. Jesse still ignores me. 'Whatever dude.' After some silent minutes he turns to me, 'I don't like what you do.' He says coldly. 'What do I do?' He finally looks at me, 'I know what you are.' I look a bit shocked but regain my posture quickly. 'What am I then?' I step forward. 'Vampire.' He looks ready to attack me, anger shines in his eyes. 'You drink of innocent humans. Are you because of that at Barden? To drink of the humans here?' I snarl, 'I only feed of criminals, I do not do that anymore either, I feed of animals or vampire blood. I do not feed of innocent people.' I growl in his face. 'You are that lycan aren't you?' He grins smugly, 'I am, how did you like that black out? You were paralyzed, you did not attack me at all. Were you so scared to not attack me at all? Just snarl at me? You're a sad excuse for a vampire. I have come across many vampires but not one like you. The weak vampire who doesn't dare to attack.' He spats at me. 'I. Am. Not. Weak.' I snarl dangerously. He howls out a laughter, 'I can easily pulverize you, even if I can't change into my lycan form.' This cocky little brat. My hand swiftly move around his neck, slamming him roughly against the wall. His head made a faint sound when I slammed him in the wall. 'You cocky little shit.' I snarl in his face. He just smirks, not affected at all, like nothing had occurred 15 seconds ago. My hand releases him, 'Too scared to attack me? Don't you have anything else but words?' He says cockily with a stupid smirk.

It took a second for us to begin a fight. We both were fighting outside, we can't afford Luke asking us what happened when he sees his walls and all his other stuff destroyed. Jesse's quick, really quick, he isn't as quick as me in his human form but that doesn't bother his fighting at all, he seems to know the opponents moves, he reads your moves. Not only is he quick he's stronger than a average human. I try kicking him in his stomach but he catches my leg, he swiftly throws me on the other side. I fall on the ground, I pick myself up. He charges to me, I swiftly take his arms in my hands and swing him on the ground. He quickly escapes my kick by a quick dodge. 'You're boring,' How dare this little shit? 'I can maybe take on your girlfriend. The redhead, or the blonde? Maybe they will be a better fight.' Anger boils inside. 'I will kill them in front of you, so I can enjoy your pain. I will let them scream for mercy. Scream your name, to rescue them. Oh, I can kill your dear sister too. ' He says smirking.

I snarl loudly, I charge at him. He quickly dodges me and begins talking again. I don't listen anymore, finally my anger taking over. I grab him by his neck, giving him some quick firm punches in his face. He groans in pain, blood pouring out his nose. 'If you dare to talk to them again I will make sure you'll regret it. I don't want more blood of you on me, it's disgusting. Stay away from me and the others.' I snarl at him, I fling him on the floor, his blood falling on the floor, forming a little puddle around him. I give him a swift kick in his balls and he howls in pain, clutching his nuts. He will be healed in no time, lycans heal fast. 'Bitch.' I sneer at him before leaving with a satisfying smirk.

 **A/N: I already have an idea on how to introduce Beca's gift, I will introduce her gift soon but it will take some chapters first. I have not decided yet what gift Beca will have, only how I will introduce it, you can still let me know what gift Beca can have. Towards all readers, as always a big thanks for reading my story, following it or favorite it. It probably won't take long before the next chapter is up!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect.**

 **Beca POV**

I groaned, blinking a few times. My eyes adjusting to the light, damn. The light's so bright. "Fucking hell. What happened yesterday?" I ask myself, my back hurts like a bitch. It did not take long before I remembered. Jesse and I had fought. "Fucking mutt. His scent is all over me." I mutter. I most likely walked towards my bed before falling asleep on it. That fight did drain me, I'm thirsty. I quickly took a shower, washing Jesse's scent of me. After showering it was still there, faintly but it still was there.

I met up with Chloe, Stacie and Cynthia Rose. Stacie really wanted me to get to know Cynthia Rose. I did not really talk with her but she seemed fun to be around. Cynthia Rose had offered to get some lunch for us, of course we had to say yes. Vampire don't eat human food, it's disgusting and it makes us sick, we have to throw it up as quick as possible in order to not get sick. "Why do you smell like garbage?" Stacie asks curious, her voice low, looking around making sure CR is not in hearing distance. "You know the lycan that had attacked me?" Chloe looks at me concerned but I shrug it off. "It's Jesse. We fought yesterday. I showered but I can't get his scent off me." Stacie groans, "You'll smell for today. It's most likely gone tomorrow." Stacie adds. "How do you know all this stuff?" I patiently tap my fingers on the table, "I fought some lycans." I frown, "Why?" Stacie laughs, "Because Becs, new lycans are out of control. They will destroy everything in their path, unless there's a vampire close by. Lycans find us just as disgusting as we find them. They naturally don't like us, they happily fight us, even if they have not fighting experience." Staci explains, Chloe nods in confirmation.

CR had joined us again. Chloe ate her food with a bubbly smile, Stacie grimaces and eats it obediently. I on the other hand eat it with a look of disgust. I'm pretty sure I'm close to vomiting. "Beca? Are you okay?" Cynthia Rose asks me her voice laced with concern. I can see Stacie and Chloe smirking. "Yeah, I'll quickly go to the toilet to freshen up. I'll be right back." I say, I abruptly stood up, walking a fast human pace. I quickly reached the toilet and threw up all the disgusting food. "Never again." I mutter. "Didn't you like it?" The voice says teasingly. "No. I hate it. Why are you here Aubrey?" Aubrey's beautiful green eyes look at me, "Leon wanted me to show him Barden University." I roll my eyes and snort. "Can't he do it himself? I mean, he's a vampire after all. He will survive it alone." Aubrey gives me a small smile. "Yeah, I saw you sitting with Chloe so I thought I'll say hello." I snort, "Saying hello in the toilet? Classy." Aubrey silently watches me, "I'll walk you to your table." Aubrey offers. I give her a quick nod, "Sure." I offer her a small smile.

"Hey Aubrey!" Chloe smiles brightly at Aubrey and I while Stacie gives me a knowingly look. "What are you doing here?" Chloe asks, her tone already said she knows why Aubrey was here. I mean, vampire hearing she probably heard my conversation with Aubrey. "I saw you all eating. I thought I would say hello." An awkward silence hangs around us.

Aubrey left quickly after, Leon already waiting for her outside with an irritated facial expression. I actually clicked really good with Cynthia Rose. I could see why she was Stacie's soul mate. They were both outspoken and protective over their friends. They had a lot in common too. Chloe and I quickly bid farewell and left the two alone. "They're so cute together." Chloe gushed. I smiled at Chloe. "I really don't like Leon." Chloe snorts, "Neither does Aubrey. I don't either." I frown. "I don't get it why Aubrey even stays with him. He bosses her around, every time she protests he uses her father getting the advantage in their argument." Chloe nods sadly, "Leon always uses her father in order to win. It's a low blow. Why is it so important she mates?" Chloe frowns, "Don't you know who Aubrey is? The names doesn't ring bells?" I shake my head, "Beca, she's a princess. Aubrey Posen." It felt like my whole world collapsed. Posen. I like a Posen. Fucking hell. "East clan?" I say gulping. Chloe nods, looking at me, "Why are you so tense? You're not afraid of her now huh? Scared because she can kick your ass so easily?" Chloe says jokingly hoping to getting me a bit less tense. Empathy. Perfect timing. "It's nothing." I say unconvincing. Chloe shrugs it off. The conversation quickly regained in its normal state; fun, jokes, playful banter, teasing and the best, a happy Chloe.

"Have you tried approaching Aubrey?" I ask, Chloe shakes her head. "This whole situation is taking its toll on her. I mean, she's tense when we're being all lovely dovely, also jealousy is detectable. She's most of the time busy or with Leon." I really want to ask that question what had me thinking. Are we three soul mates? "He's really eager to mate with her. Aubrey declines but I don't know how long Leon can take it. He's getting more impatient every time. He wants his mark on her so every vampire doesn't dare to get close to her." What a jerk, he knows she's not his to have. She can't even choose, her father chooses for her. "I want her as quick as possible out of his grasp." I mutter. Chloe smirks a bit, but nods. "I don't want him to mate with her." I mutter a bit angry.

"You want to know if we three are soul mate don't you? I mean, I can feel it, you're not sure if I'm okay with the feelings you harbor for her. You're curious." Chloe says, "I'll answer it, remember when I told Stacie about bonds? The soul mate bond? There's a specific reason I choose to tell you the last part where it's rare to have two soul mates but possible. I tried to hint you are in fact the missing piece in Aubrey and I's bond, Aubrey and I have never approached something more intimate than our friendship. I mean sure I did like her but something was missing. It was you. I hoped you could get Aubrey to finally realize it, you're both really dense about that. About knowing your mate is in front of you.' Chloe says, the last part a bit teasingly. "Beca. I don't mind you having feelings for Aubrey okay? I have them too. For both you and Aubrey. We never really have discussed where we stand." Chloe said a bit nervous.

"Are you afraid I will reject you?" I ask, Chloe's eyes quickly looked at mine, giving me a small nod. "Chloe. I've never been close to humans or vampires. I mean, shit, I don't know how relations exactly work ok? I run away for feelings, it's what I do the best. What I'm trying to say is, I like you. I want to be with you. I don't want to run away from this, us, even if Aubrey needs to realize we like her too." I ramble nervously with sincerity. Chloe giggles, "It's adorable how nervous you sounded." I smile, "So Chloe Beale, will you be my girlfriend?" Chloe smiles, before tackling me on the ground. I groan a bit but smile nonetheless. Chloe smirks before closing the distance between us, she gently takes my lower lip between her teeth giving me a predatory smile, I like that predatory smile. I smile turning us around, I gently connect our lips. Yep, the fireworks are back. Definitely. Chloe's lips are like a drug, I ignore the feeling that I miss something, Aubrey. "Soon." Chloe whispers between the kisses.

 **A/N: So Chloe and Beca made it official. Beca finally knows who Aubrey exactly is, how will Beca cope with it?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I wrote this one really quick, I'm already busy with writing the next chapter. Normally the next chapter would have been done already but I'm tired thanks to my restless nights. I'm too lazy to proof read, all the mistakes are mine.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect.**

 **Beca POV**

It didn't take long for the Bellas to discover Chloe and I were in a relationship. Stacie was the first to hear, she was ecstatic. I told Stacie about Aubrey being also my soul mate together with Chloe but she doesn't want to acknowledge it, because of her father and Leon. I also told Stacie about who Aubrey really was, a Posen. Stacie was shocked but promised not to tell someone. Stacie did tell me that I needed to tell Aubrey and Chloe as soon as possible that I was in fact the 'dangerous' rogue vampire. Stacie emphasizing that a relationship with a secret such as mine is no good, I quickly telling Stacie I was not in a relationship with Aubrey, yet. Stacie just rolled her eyes and mumbled something like; won't take long.

I may have avoid Aubrey a bit the last days. I mean, she's a fucking princess from the clan that hates me. I have no idea how to confront her on that I'm the rogue vampire. I'm pretty sure I will fuck up our friendship and she never wants to speak with me. I have no idea how Chloe would react either.

Every time I was close to Aubrey I would find an excuse to avoid her. If she walked my way I would quickly turn around walking in the other direction. Why? Every time I see her with Leon, I mean sure I need to fight for her but at the moment I could not find the courage to do so. I think if I will confront her, I probably let out all my anger on Leon, let's not do that, yet.

"Stace, why do you need to drag me into your shopping spree?" I whine. "Because Beca, I need to have your opinion and you're my sister. Sisterly bonding." She smiles innocently, I'm pretty sure the sisterly bonding is an excuse to get me with her. She could easily get Chloe with her, I bet even Cynthia Rose would go with her. "Why don't you ask someone else?" I whine. "Stop whining. Because Chloe likes everything. I can't take Cynthia Rose because I have a date with her Friday and this is for also for Friday. Fat Amy is busy so she can't." I groan.

The shopping spree was terrible, we got back with 10 bags of clothes, all Stacie's may I add. "Stacie. Isn't this a bit much?" If looks could kill Stacie surely would have killed me, more than once. "No. You should be happy I made it short." What's the definition of short in her dictionary? We were shopping for 5 hours. "Chloe called a hour ago. She wanted to hunt together with you." Stacie says matter-of-factly. "A hour ago?" I screech, "Yeah. You should hurry up. You need to be at her apartment in… 5 minutes." Stacie says, "Why didn't you say before?" I ask a bit irritated. "So you did not decide to ditch me. I wasn't done. I would tell you anyway. You can go now. We're wasting the 5 minutes with talking." Stacie says dryly. "I fucking hate you." I groan. Stacie smirks, "I know you love me. You should probably go if you don't want an angry redhead kicking your butt because you were too late and wasting your time arguing with me. Oh, maybe she's like really angry and you two are going to have angry sex. If that's going to happen you should thank me. I really think she's a beast in the sheets, she's so sweet in the street but probably a beast in the sheets." Stacie says wiggling her eyes.

I quickly made my way to Chloe and Aubrey's apartment. I knocked gently on the door. Chloe stood in the doorframe, looking excited. "I really thought you were going to be late." I smile, "I almost was. Stacie withhold the information that you called. She told me like 5 minutes ago, we were arguing for some minutes." I explain. Chloe gives me a nod and a peck on the cheek. "Let's go. I'm thirsty." Chloe already walks towards the elevator, I quickly follow.

The hunt was quick. We both decided to make it a quick hunt. We weren't that really thirsty. "Chlo. Have you seen Aubrey today?" Chloe shakes her head. "No. She has been with Leon the whole day as far as I know. Normally she would have texted me if she's gone for the night but not tonight." Chloe says frowning. "I'm going to look for her." Chloe frowns but nods. "I'll come with you as soon as possible. I will wait here first, if Aubrey has not texted me or has come back yet I will track you and join you." I give Chloe a quick peck on her cheeks before I make my way out.

I couldn't track Aubrey's scent. It was like Aubrey had vanished. The campus was quiet. The only thing I could hear were my breathing and footsteps. It didn't take long before I could hear footsteps. It was Chloe, her scent filled my nose. I looked at Chloe my eyes pleading to tell me Aubrey was home safely. Chloe silently shook her head. "Leon. I said no." My head snapped in the opposite direction from where we were walking. Chloe and I quietly walked towards the voice. A dark alley, really? Cheesy much. Chloe and I quickly discovered Aubrey standing against the wall. Chloe and I quietly looked at Leon and Aubrey. "Come on Aubrey. I am waiting for months for you to finally mate with me. My patience is running low." Leon says in a low voice. Chloe and I were lucky the wind was on our side. Leon could not trace our scent because the wind was flowing in the opposite direction of him. "Leon. I'm not ready." Leon lets out a irritated sigh. "We've been together for several months, don't you trust me baby?" Leon takes Aubrey's hand in his hand. "Baby, I want you tonight. I can't wait much longer." Aubrey shakes her head, "Leon, I'm not ready. If you really want a release you can jerk yourself off." It looks like Leon had struck a nerve. Leon trembles a bit, looks like his patience is gone. He raises his hand. Aubrey looks terrified. Leon finally swings his hand after what feels like an eternity. The sound of his hand connecting echoes through the alley.

Aubrey looks shocked, a red mark appears on Chloe's face. Chloe had sprinted in front of Aubrey, just in time to receive the slap in her face what was meant for Aubrey. Chloe screams in pain, stumbling a bit back. I growl in anger, how dare he to harm my mate? "You made a big mistake." I snarl finally revealing myself. "How dare you to even harm a woman because she is not ready for fulfilling your needs. You're disgusting." I snarl at Leon. For a second Leon looks terrified but he quickly towers over my height. I'm not fazed at his height at all. "Step away from them." I say low. Leon doesn't listen. I push him roughly back, "You will not come near Aubrey. If I see you near her I will cut off your miserable tiny dick." I snarl. "Aubrey is my future mate. I have the right to be near her. To be intimate with her." He snarls back. "Wrong dickhead. You have no right to be near her at all. She's not willingly with you. You treat her like shit. You have no right to be intimate with her if she tells you she's not ready. You do not push someone if they're not ready. I highly recommend that you leave before I will tear you in pieces. I will not hesitate to rip off your dick and make your pathetic life miserable."

"I'm not done with you." He snarls at me. "You've made a big mistake."He snarls towards Aubrey. Leon quickly disappears.

Aubrey looks genuinely terrified and Chloe tried to calm Aubrey down. "I.. He-I never thought he would actually trying to slap me." She mumbles. "I'm so sorry you had to take that blow for me." Aubrey looks so vulnerable. I think I have never seen her so vulnerable. "It's okay. It didn't even hurt." Chloe says brightly soothing Aubrey. I quietly walk over to Aubrey. I'm not good with words and I'm most likely to get out a inappropriate comment so I stay silent and swing my arms around her, she quietly buries her head in my neck. I can feel Chloe wrapping her arms around us, I chuckle a bit.

For the first time I feel it feels like home.

 **A/N: You guys are awesome! Thank you for reading as always!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm too lazy to re-read so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch perfect.**

 **Beca POV**

At Bellas practice Aubrey wasn't as commanding as normal. Her eyes didn't shine determination as normal. They were dull and sad. Aubrey was most of the time looking around, not really paying attention to whatever the Bellas were doing. Chloe led most of the lesson. Chloe told all the Bellas to leave Aubrey alone for the day, they all understood. Aubrey was most of the time silent. It wasn't like Aubrey at all.

After Bellas practice I couldn't find Aubrey. Chloe had ordered me to talk with Aubrey because she couldn't at the moment, Chloe had class and I was her mate. I agreed to talk with her, if only I could find her. I really thought Aubrey was in her and Chloe's apartment but she wasn't. I tried in the library, she wasn't there either. I in the end found Aubrey sitting under a big tree. She looked peaceful, and I needed to interrupt her peaceful moment. "Aubrey?" I'm pretty sure Aubrey had already heard me. "What are you doing here, Beca?" She slowly says, her eyes closed. "Are you okay?" I sigh when Aubrey doesn't answer. I quietly walk over to Aubrey and sit next to her.

"No, I'm not. I had promised my father I would mate with him, make him my beloved husband whom I love beyond everything. I broke the promise. I can't be with him, I can't love him like my father wants." She whispers. "Aubrey, it's not about your father." Aubrey laughs bitterly, "I want to make him proud, never has he ever said he's proud of me. Never has he once said he loved me. I wanted to make him proud with making Leon the one I would love and marry but no, you come here and ruin everything." Aubrey shakes her head before continuing. "I never felt like this, I feel happy and terrible at the same time. Terrible because I can't make my father proud, happy because I found the ones I want to spend my life with. I want to have a forever with, but I will never make my father proud. I will be a traitor in his eyes, I choose to go rebel against his choices." Aubrey finally looks at me.

"And it makes me feel alive. I always did what my father asked, I did what I needed to do to make him proud. I can make my own choices and be with you and Chloe, going against my father's will and be disowned by him. I will be on my own and be seen as a traitor or listen to my father and follow his footsteps, without you and Chloe at my side."

Aubrey closes the distance between us, "Beca. You and Chloe make me feel alive, make me feel like I'm not just the princess of the East clan, you make me feel like a person." I smile a bit, "I want to take the risk, I want to be happy for once." Aubrey finally connects our lips gently. I feel fireworks set off. The kiss is gentle, a bit unsure in the first seconds but gets bolder by seconds. I can feel myself smiling in the kiss. Aubrey breaks the kiss and looks me in the eyes, Aubrey's eyes shine happiness, adoration and love.

The days that followed were much better. We had a Riff Off with all the acapella groups on campus, of course the Treblemakers won. It didn't really matter for me but Aubrey was determinate to win the regional's. The regionals was also won by the Treblemakers, we were second but if it wasn't Fat Amy who made last minute changes we surely would have not been second. Fat Amy reasoned because the audience fell almost asleep and she decided it would be a good wake-up to show her big fat sexy ass. Aubrey was of course angry at Fat Amy because of her last minute changes. Aubrey was her controlling self at Bellas practice more than normal and her reason was because she wanted the Bellas to go to the ICCA'S and make up for the mistakes the year before. I wasn't the only one who noticed Aubrey had become more controlling.

After the kiss Aubrey and I shared I of course had to tell Chloe. Chloe was ecstatic. Chloe had carefully asked Aubrey if she wanted to take the risk and want to be with her too. Aubrey smiled and shut up Chloe's asking if she dared to take the step with a kiss. The last days had gone by well but it didn't take long before everything it wasn't going smoothly.

"What the hell was that Beca?" Aubrey asks me angry. While performing I saw the audience again falling asleep. I decided I would mix up a song, it was out of nowhere but it made the song less boring. "Were you trying to screw us up?" Aubrey continues. "Are you serious?" I ask dumbfounded. "Newsflash. This isn't the Beca show." Aubrey replies angry. "Okay, I'm sorry that I messed you up but in case you hadn't noticed, everybody pretty much dozed off during our set."

"It's not your job to decided what we do or when we do it. Why don't you ask the rest of the group how they felt about your little improvisation?"

I quietly look at the group. The group doesn't dare to make eye contact with me. "Amy?" Amy looks at me, "It was cool. But it did take us a little by surprise." Aubrey interrupts, "Yeah a lot by surprise."

"Aubrey don't." Finally Chloe says in attempt to let Aubrey back off a bit but I'm already to pissed off. "No that's okay. You don't have to pretend you're allowed to have a say in the group right?" I can hear Aubrey saying some things but I already walk away angry. I hear Stacie and Chloe yelling my name but I ignore them.

3RD POV.

Aubrey felt guilty, she didn't had to say all those things. In fact Aubrey thought it was a pretty good but the anger at that time made her go say all those things. It didn't go according how she planned it to go. Aubrey doesn't like to have no control over the situation so of course she lashed her anger out on Beca. Even though Beca tried to help Aubrey. Aubrey tried to text Beca, with no success. Beca ignored them, not only did she ignored Aubrey's texts she also ignored Chloe and Stacie's. The other Bellas tried to get a hang on Beca but she simply ignored all the calls. Beca knew she exaggerated but she didn't care. Aubrey had no right to be so angry at her for trying to help.

Chloe was worried sick. Nobody got a hang on Beca. Beca wasn't in her apartment with Stacie and of course Stacie began stressing. Of course Aubrey and Chloe understood it, Leon and Jesse were still out doing god knows what. Leon and Jesse did not bother Beca and the others the last days but that didn't mean they were less wary at all.

Beca came home in the nights. The whole night Stacie only smelt blood. Beca had gone hunting and didn't bother showering. After Beca came back from hunting Bca ignored Stacie the whole Time. Beca wasn't just angry at Aubrey and Chloe. No she was also angry at Stacie for not saying something. Stacie of course was annoyed by Beca's behavior but decided not to push Beca in talking to her so she gave her space. Beca knew it wasn't fair to Stacie to ignore her but she didn't care at the moment. Sure Beca felt a bit guilty for being a huge jerk but she shrugged it off.

/

"I want her gone as much as do you. After this we'll be strangers again. If you betray me I will make sure your life will be a hell." The voice growled. "Don't betray me either. We're fighting for the same goal. I will not stay around you any longer than necessary. I just want to get rid of that pesky girl. She's ruining my plans." A second voice says. "For now, just make sure to get information about that girl. I'll keep an eye on that girl. I will make sure everything is going according the plan." The first voice says.

 **A/N: I want to apologize for skipping the singing parts. I wanted to go through them as quick as possible so I can continue what I've planned. I apologize if this chapter seems rushed, I'm really tired and almost fell asleep writing this chapter (It's almost midnight here.). I almost feel obliged to write this chapter and post it. :'D.**

 **I tried 3** **rd** **person but I don't know. Should I go further in 3** **rd** **person or stick to the first POV? Anyway 3** **rd** **POV was a bit easier to do for that part instead of first POV. So who were the persons in the last part? Let me know what you think!  
**

 **The next chapter will be up as quick as possible, when I figured out to write first or third person. So tell me which you liked more! Me writing first or third person so I can begin writing the next chapter in first or third person! As always thank you for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So we've reached 50 followers and over the 4000 views. It probably isn't much for you guys but for me it is. I never thought I would reach 10 let alone 50. Nor did I think I would get such lovely reactions about the story and so much views! So thank you guys! Here's the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. I do not re-read because I'm lazy. All mistakes are mine.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect.**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Spring break came quick. Most of the Bellas left Barden University to celebrate Spring Break with their parents. Beca and Stacie didn't had anywhere to go and it was a good opportunity to reconcile their fight. Beca and Stacie couldn't stay long mad at each other so although Beca was hesitant at first they quickly apologized to each other. Even though Beca didn't want to admit she was wrong. Though they both spend their Spring Break in each other presence as much as possible. Cynthia Rose was quick apologizing to Beca, saying she was a coward for not standing up. Cynthia Rose and Beca had quickly bonded over the Spring break. Stacie and Cynthia Rose had pursued a relationship witch each other, after their dates CR would crash at Stacie and Beca's apartment spending time with both the girls. Sometimes Fat Amy would join too, she didn't go to Tasmania to her parents saying she wouldn't get rid of her boyfriends when she would want privacy so she decided to stay.

Aubrey and Chloe didn't leave as well. Both did not talk with Beca throughout the whole Spring Break. They did try but Beca would quickly delete the messages. After the first 10 tries they both had stopped trying. They gave Beca space and if Beca wanted to talk to them she would try to contact them. Beca knew they wouldn't leave for Spring Break so they would always be available through the Spring break. Both the vampires could clearly hear Beca entering the elevator and would always hope she would stop by. Only Beca didn't.

Aubrey and Chloe did go on dates together but they missed the presence of their other mate. They tried to make is as fun as possible ignoring the tug in their heart, pleading to reach out to Beca again and talk it all out.

 **Beca POV.**

I felt alone, sure I had Stacie, Fat Amy and CR around me but that didn't mean I couldn't feel lonely. I missed Aubrey and Chloe. Stacie and the others did their best to get rid of my moody self, only Stacie knowing the real reason. Though the others didn't ask why I was so moody at the times they would still try to cheer me up. Stacie finally had enough and confronted me.

"No. I'm done with your mood. The others are asking why you're so down all the times. You're pretty easy to read, they could easily see through your façade. You need to solve your problems with them. If you don't go to them I will myself get them here, you will solve your problems because I'm done with dealing them. You're being childish, sure you had your right to be angry at all of us but you forgave us why not them? Get your lazy ass of my couch and talk to them." Stacie ended her speech.

So here I am, in front of their door. I'm pretty sure they already heard me coming. I knocked the door nervously. In the doorframe stood Aubrey. "You look like shit." I blurt out. Aubrey cocked her eyebrow, "I at least had expected a nicer hello." Aubrey said her eyes rolling, stepping aside to let me in. Chloe already sat on the couch, she watched me careful like I could have an outburst at any moment.

"I want to apologize to you." I begin, Aubrey walking towards Chloe and wrapping her arms around the small redhead. "I was exaggerating. I was angry at you," I look at Aubrey who looks a bit afraid for what's next to come, "I was trying to help and all I got was you screaming in my face. I know the competition means the world to you and I'm sorry I messed up okay?" Aubrey gives me a quick nod and I turn my head to Chloe. "I was angry at you because you didn't stand up for me, I wasn't just angry at you, I was angry at everyone in the group for not standing up for me. It's a bit much to ask for you guys to stand up for me even if I'm capable of it myself. The point is, I want to apologize for being a huge dick." Both vampires smiled at me. "Was?" I frown, "What?" Chloe looks at Aubrey to speak. "You said was angry so you aren't anymore?" Happiness clearly detectable in Aubrey's voice. I give them a nod. "It was childish to stay angry at you so long. I missed you guys, I missed your presence around me." Chloe grins, "You're getting mushy!" I shake my head furiously. "I am not mushy. I'm a badass." I proudly say, Aubrey's mouth close to my ear. "You're our mushy badass. Our beautiful girlfriend" She whispers breathily. Before I get the chance to answer Chloe already collided our lips. Chloe's tongue sweeps against my lower lip asking for entrance which I happily obliged. I could feel Aubrey behind her hands roaming over my body.

I decided to stay the night at Aubrey and Chloe's. I quickly texted Stacie who texted back she could finally have some private time. I snorted, we would definitely would hear them going at it. It took a hour or three to finally hear the two going at it. Chloe and I were laughing out loud while Aubrey tried her best not laugh but the corners of her mouth curled up, revealing a smile. Occasionally the three vampires would hear a 'Oh god.', 'Stacie' or 'Cynthia!' The vampires although did enjoy their night together, curled up to each other and enjoying each other's presence like nothing happened before.

I didn't get to sleep, not even close my eyes. Neither did Chloe or Aubrey. Through the whole night you could hear Stacie and Cynthia going at it. "I don't think I will ever going to look at those two as before." Aubrey mumbles. I let out a laugh. "Oh Beca, I wanted to ask you something." I turn my head to Aubrey. "I-uh, yeah well, I want to change the chorography and setlist.. I know you're amazing with mixes and stuff so I thought you would be great help." Aubrey sounds a bit strained, she breaks the Bellas tradition. A huge smile on my face. "Yeah sure. I would love to." Aubrey gave me a soft smile.

"Stacie. I will never look at you the same again." Stacie gives me a smirk. "You guys heard it? Well I had a great night." Stacie says smirking. "Yeah we heard how great it was. Through the whole night. You guys were like bunnies with a not normal sex drive." Stacie smirks proudly. "Yeah. We stopped after round 5 or so? I could have gone to round 20 but CR is human. I probably would have fucked her dead." Stacie says. "I-stop, I need not to hear more. Please, don't. Let it stay your private sex life. I do not want to hear about my sister's sex life." I say slightly disgusting. "And you? I could hear you moaning too. Both their names." A blush appears on my cheeks, "Uh-it wasn't what you were thinking!" Stacie rolls her eyes. "Yeah. And I wasn't fucking through the night." Stacie deadpanned. "Stacie!" I yelled. Stacie smirks and drops the subject.

I was alone in my room. Stacie had left to go on a date with Cynthia Rose. It was quiet. Chloe and Aubrey weren't home either. It was the perfect opportunity to think about the song I wanted to sing to them. I would do it at Bellas practice, confessing my undying love for them. "I'm so whipped." I mumble. I'm such a hopeless romantic. I wanted Chloe and Aubrey to know how much I am in love with them. I want them to know how much they mean to me. I know Chloe and Aubrey love those sappy romantic movies. So why not make our own movie? Our own sappy romantic movie. I hate movies I really do but I would gladly die for them, make our own movie.

 **A/N: I hope it wasn't rushed or something. At least the three vampires talked with each other. I'm sure you guys would have likes a bit smut but I can't write it. It would be like a complete disaster if I tried to write one. Maybe I will give it a shot later, most likely not because I can't write smut at all. So I'm sorry guys!**

 **Anyway, next chapter will be the song of course. I myself really enjoyed writing it today. I hope to post it tomorrow so you guys can read it.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So I tried to make this one so romantic as chapter will be long than normal too. I loved writing this chapter so I hope you guys enjoy it too!  
**

Anyway I wanted to react to two reviewers. (Their reviews made me really happy).

 **RicchanxMio** : I felt a bit bad for the plan controlling your mind. So I decided to give you a little clue on what they planned. I promise it will be revealed soon. I wrote the ending thanks to you. I mean, I felt bad okay?

 **Lacie De Guzman** : I promise you, soon it will be revealed to Chloe and Aubrey. It will take some chapters but soon (I won't tell you how much though). The pull in fact is there but can be ignored only by a person with strong willpower. But it will affect you if you choose to ignore it, you can't ignore it forever..

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch perfect.**

 **3 POV**

Beca was standing on top of the stage. She was nervous, she didn't know how Aubrey or Chloe would react. Beca had asked Stacie to help her singing the song. Beca didn't reveal her intention with the song or why she would sing it. Stacie didn't question it and helped Beca. They had practiced through the whole night, both occasionally listening if Chloe and Aubrey were home yet. Beca finally opens her mouth and begins talking. "I wanted to sing something for the ones who mean more than anything to me." The Bella's all looked curiously at Beca. Stacie gives Beca a nod. Stacie walks up behind Beca taking a microphone in her hand. Stacie gives Beca a nod, confirming she's ready. Beca takes a deep breath, she feels her heart beating like crazy in her throat.

When Beca closes her eyes, she knows she sings her heart out. She entrusts the two vampires with heart, for the first time letting them fully in. Beca slowly forgets that the Barden Bellas are in the room too and she faintly hears Stacie behind her.

 _Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

* * *

Beca and Chloe were stargazing, Chloe had dragged Beca outside. The sky was clear, stars were clearly visible. "The sky's beautiful." Chloe says. Beca quietly tucks a strand of hair from Chloe behind her ear. Chloe's eyes are shining brightly while she smiles. Beca could look into Chloe's beautiful cerulean blue ones. It was a sight she could never have enough of. Beca could stare in Chloe's eyes forever.

It took a mere second for Beca to realize when she's looking at Chloe's eyes the stars could never compare to her eyes, they shine much brighter than the stars. Every time Chloe would laugh her eyes lit up, brighter than the stars filled with happiness."You're so much more beautiful." Beca whispers two lay in silence cuddled up to each other, enjoying the peaceful night in each other's presence.

* * *

 _Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful_  
 _And I tell her everyday_

* * *

Aubrey would always be complaining about her hair. She had a bad hair day, she said. It didn't take long before Chloe began complaining about her hair too. Beca looked at the two vampires, she laughs lightly. Beca sat quietly on the couch, watching the two vampires complaining. "I think your hair looks wonderful." Both vampires roll their eyes. "You only say that because you're obliged to." Chloe said teasingly. Beca snorted, "No. Your hair falls perfectly without trying." And Beca means it, she didn't dare to say it out loud but she loved them. They began dating recently so it would be too soon to say she loved them. She did dare to say to them she's madly in love with them. Beca finally tore her gaze away from the two woman in front of her, "And I mean it." Beca adds. The two vampires gave Beca a soft smile and a quick peck on the cheek.

* * *

 _Yeah_  
 _I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"  
I say,_

 _When I see your face (face, face...)_  
 _There's not a thing that I would change_  
 _'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_  
 _Just the way you are (are)_  
 _And when you smile (smile, smile...)_  
 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
 _'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)_  
 _Just the way you are (are)._  
 _Yeah_

* * *

The Barden Bellas would go out tonight. Beca sighed impatiently. "We need to hurry, they're waiting for us outside." Chloe and Aubrey finally walk towards Beca. "Do I look okay?" Chloe asks a bit worried. Beca takes in her view, they both looked mesmerized. Chloe wore a dress that showed every curve of her. Aubrey wore a simple white dress, it may be simply but it looked beautiful on Aubrey. "You two look beautiful." Both the vampires snort, "Really?" Both asks on the same time unsure. "Yes, really. No matter what you two wear you two look beautiful. " Beca says, it's true, Beca would never wish them to change. Beca loves every single thing they do, the cute thing Chloe does when she is nervously. Chloe would bite her lip adorably. Aubrey would always play with a piece of her clothing when nervous. It only doesn't happen much, Aubrey Posen is never nervous, she herself said. They don't seem to believe Beca that much but they nod. They couldn't change now, the Bellas were waiting outside for them.

It was a night Beca would never forget. Every time one of the vampires would give Beca a soft smile the world stopped around her. Beca would stare at them like in trance, she couldn't tear her gaze away. It was a beautiful night, not only because she had so much fun with the Bellas, no for the first time the three vampires said 'I love you' for the first time. It was filled with so much love and sincerity, Beca couldn't wipe that smile from her face the next day.

* * *

 _Her lips, her lips_  
 _I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_  
 _Her laugh, her laugh_  
 _She hates but I think it's so sexy_  
 _She's so beautiful_  
 _And I tell her every day,_

* * *

 _"_ I hate my laugh. It's like a dead cat who got the hiccups." Aubrey complains. Chloe laughs, she didn't complain about her laugh. For Beca it was perfect, every time they would laugh she heard the most captivating laugh she ever heard. It was her favorite sound in the world. Their laugh was perfect so Beca told them, quickly adding that it is also incredibly sexy. Beca couldn't tear her gaze away from their lips. They looked so kissable.

Every time Beca saw the two woman two thoughts would whirl through her head; how did I get so lucky? And I want to kiss those lips right now. She would always tell how beautiful they are and kiss them afterwards. She pretty much told them every day. Every day, and she means it, the meaning never any less.

* * *

 _Oh you know, you know, you know_  
 _I'd never ask you to change_  
 _If perfect's what you're searching for_  
 _Then just stay the same_  
 _So don't even bother asking if you look okay_  
 _You know I'll say,_

 _When I see your face (face, face...)_  
 _There's not a thing that I would change_  
 _'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_  
 _Just the way you are (are)_  
 _And when you smile (smile, smile...)_  
 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
 _'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)_  
 _Just the way you are (are)_

* * *

Chloe had a terrible day. The luck wasn't on her side. First she got splashed with water in her face, her clothes all wet and she had to go to class. Second she was late and the teacher wasn't really happy with it, she got detention for the next day. Third, Chloe tripped on mud. Her face fell in the mud. Chloe decided to skip the rest of her classes the day. It was one subject and she could miss for once.

When Chloe came home Beca and Aubrey had to hide their laugh but it didn't take long for them to burst out laughing. The two quickly apologized and asked what happened.

"I look terrible aren't I?" Chloe asks Beca. Beca shakes her head. "No, you look fine. You always look beautiful, no matter what." Aubrey smiles at Beca for trying cheering up Chloe. "Cheesy." Aubrey mumbles teasingly. Beca rolls her eyes. "That may be but I think you both are perfect."Chloe smiles and gives a quick kiss on Beca's nose. The three wished their interactions would always be like this, lovingly and sweet.

* * *

 _The way you are_  
 _The way you are_  
 _Girl, you're amazing (amazing)_  
 _Just the way you are (are)_

 _When I see your face_  
 _There's not a thing that I would change_  
 _'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_  
 _Just the way you are (are)_  
 _And when you smile_  
 _The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
 _'Cause, girl, you're amazing_  
 _Just the way you are_

* * *

Beca loved to see how all the people stare at the two vampires. They were probably blinded by their perfectness. Beca isn't sure if that even is a word but she doesn't care. It describes how Beca views the two vampires, they were perfect in every aspect in her eyes. She would tell them how happy she is with them and how beautiful they are and she would do it every single day as long as she lives. They balanced each other out and Beca couldn't have wished for a better life at the moment.

* * *

 _Yeah_

Beca ended the song. All the Bellas looked awestruck. They all awed and the two captains looked shocked. Chloe was the first to react and engulfed Beca in a bear hug with a peck on the lips. "That was…" Chloe trails off but Aubrey continues. "Really sweet Beca." Aubrey finally walks over to the two and kisses Beca. "I.. We are so madly in love with you." Chloe mumbles earning an aww from all the Bellas. Stacie grins madly leaving the stage to join the Bellas again. All the Bellas knew about their relationship so they weren't bothered at all. They were happy for them, the happiness radiating from the trio. The Bellas felt uncomfortable at first not knowing exactly what the relationship meant to them but they quickly accepted it when they saw how much the three were in love with each other and how happy they made each other. Happiness is what counts right?

"Short Stack, you totally wowed us!" Fat Amy says in amazement. "You're getting some tonight!" Fat Amy adds."Your're not so much a badass as before. I think you lost that privilege." Stacie says jokingly. "Hey! I'm still badass." Beca said arguing. "Nope. You're a total softie inside." Aubrey says smiling lovingly at Beca. "You did sing us a song." Chloe said. Beca groaned but Chloe shut her up quickly with a kiss. "Get a room!" Stacie yells at Chloe and Beca quickly when the two became a bit occupied with each other and forgot the Bellas around them. Aubrey although didn't mind it, at all. She was in fact maybe a bit aroused. "I love you." Both Chloe and Aubrey say. Beca grins, "I love you two so much.." Beca says back.

Beca grinned madly. Yeah, she is so whipped but for once, she doesn't mind it. She has fallen in love with two amazing woman who make her complete.

 **Unknown POV**

"I know exactly how to break them apart." The voice laughs bitterly. "I will finally get what I want." It continues. "And I get my revenge on that bitch." A second voice says. "I will hurt them were it hurts the most." The first voice says smirking. "That girl is a good one. Been on the run for a while. I will be the hero who gets the girl." The first voice says smirking again.

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted you guys to enjoy the peaceful moments before the drama begins. I really thought it would be sweet for Beca to break her walls and open up to them, trusting them with her heart. I tried to write it as sweet as possible, probably rewriting it many times. So the ending wasn't planned. I decided to go a bit faster through the story. The song I used was Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm already busy with the next chapter and I don't get any further with it because my ideas are gone (For now). D: I wrote this one really fast so if it's boring and shitty it's all my fault. Blame it on me guys. I totally understand.  
**

 **Anyway, I do not re-read because I'm too lazy. All mistakes are mine.**

So I wanted to react on a review. (again). I thought it would be sweet of me to react on reviews and reach out a bit to my readers.

 **RicchanxMio** : Don't feel bad. I know I didn't have to do that but why not? I really wanted to thank you for your sweet review, I woke up and read it. You made my day, I could not stop smiling and I still can't. I really did my best on the chapter so thank you for making my day and your sweet reaction. I'm glad I could make you grin too.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect.**

 **Beca POV**

The Barden Bellas won the ICCA's. Aubrey of course told the Bellas how good they were and how proud she was at them. The Treblemakers of course didn't look happy. I could remember Jesse looking at me with so much hate. I think I made him hating me more because we won the ICCA's. I smirk a bit, yeah victory is sweet. After we had received the trophy the Bellas decided to go out and party before going back to campus. Aubrey offered to ride the bus so Fat Amy could enjoy drinking. Vampires can't consume alcohol so it was a good excuse. Stacie on the other hand decided to act drunk, in fact she was pretty good at it. Chloe and I decided to stay 'sober' so we could take care of the drunk Bellas.

All the Bellas crashed at Chloe and Aubrey's apartment, it was big enough for all the Bellas and like me Chloe and Aubrey didn't need to sleep at the moment so we could keep an eye on them. The next day the Bellas woke up with a huge hangover. "For god's sake, close the curtains." Fat Amy groans. I smirk a bit before opening it further. I could hear multiply groans from the Bellas who plead me to close the curtain. "Nope." I say popping the p. "Go to the kitchen and get yourself water and advil. There's enough for everyone." The first one who stood up was Stacie. I smirk at Stacie who rolled her eyes. "How come you're not dying?" Fat Amy asks me and Stacie. "I didn't drink and Stacie's almost immune for hangovers." I answer. Fat Amy slumps towards the kitchen mumbling something along the line 'lucky skinny bitches'.

"I don't feel good." I mumble. Stacie looks weird at me leaning against the counter. Stacie looks around making sure none of the Bellas could hear her."Did you feed on a sick animal?" Stacie says jokingly. I shake my head, that would have not affected me like this. I've had a sick animal before. "I don't know." Stacie sighs, "Go hunting maybe it helps." I sigh. I didn't feel like hunting, my throat didn't burn either. I wasn't thirsty at all. "I don't feel like hunting Stace." Stacie sighs. "Maybe it will go away in no time."

"Isn't it weird? I mean vampires don't get sick." Stacie smirks. "So you finally decided to pay attention to Aubrey's supernatural lessons?" I nod. I feel hot and sweaty and that's not normal for vampires. I can hear the front door opening and closing. I look at Stacie with a questioning gaze. "They're out for breakfast."

"Who?"

"Fat Amy, Lilly, Jessica, Ashley and Lilly. CR is still sleeping. Do you guys have some food around here? I'm going to cook something for CR." Stacie asks. "Yeah, fridge probably has some eggs and bacon." Stacie quirks her eyebrow. I hold my hands in the air for defense. "They probably have visitors sometimes so they need to have food to give." Stacie rolls her eyes and begins cooking.

"Ugh, it smells terrible here." Chloe says walking towards me and Stacie. "Stacie's cooking. Do you even have any idea how to cook?" Stacie snorts. "Of course I do. I have to do something." I laugh. "When are you going to tell CR about us being vampires?" Stacie shrugs. "I don't know. I'm looking for a good moment but I'm stressed out she would tell someone. Or she won't believe me and look at me like I'm crazy."

"Probably the last one." Aubrey says walking in wrapping her arms around Chloe after giving Beca a quick peck on the lips. "But you can show her it's real. Like picking up a car without any effort." I add. Stacie nods at me grateful. "I am planning to tell her this week." I nod while Chloe smiles at Stacie. "She'll accept it, she loves you Stacie." Chloe says reassuring. Stacie smiles grateful at Chloe and leaves the room waking Cynthia Rose up. I could hear Cynthia Rose wake up groaning and thanking Stacie for the breakfast. It didn't take long for the Bellas to come back and disturb the peace. I grin, "Who knew Stacie could cook?" Fat Amy yells jokingly. We all chuckle.

 **3** **RD** **POV**

The week had gone by quick. Stacie didn't have to courage to tell Cynthia Rose she's a vampire. Stacie quickly decided she would wait a bit before bringing the shocking news. The other three vampires respected her wish, Chloe was curious if she would change Cynthia Rose if needed or if it was her wish. Stacie quickly answering she would do anything to make her happy so if she wanted it she would do it in a heartbeat. They would have eternity together if CR wanted to be changed.

The four vampires decided to hunt together, the two senior vampires would graduate soon. The hunt was peaceful. It was one of the only times they could hunt peacefully without two freshman vampires were both deep in thought while the two senior vampires decided not to bother them. Stacie was thinking about how to bring Cynthia Rose the news while Beca wasn't feeling well the whole week. Beca was a bit worried, vampires don't get sick. She didn't tell Aubrey or Chloe, they would worry too much.

"Are you nervous to graduate soon?" Beca asks out of nowhere. Beca was curious, curious what they would do after graduating. "No. I'm more nervous what will happen when we leave." Aubrey said. Beca quirks her eyebrow, "What do you mean?" Beca asked nervously. "I go home with Chloe." Beca feels like a lump in her throat got stuck. Like she can't breathe. "You will leave?" Beca slowly said.

Aubrey nervously plays with a piece of her clothing. Aubrey Posen is never nervous, unless she's in front of her parents. "Yes. After college I go back to my clan. It's my duty to rule the clan." Tension was clear between the vampires. "I thought you wanted to take risks? I thought your happiness was your first priority?" Beca said, her voice sounds strained. Aubrey sighs, taking a deep breath before continuing. Chloe's gaze nervously switches between Aubrey and Beca. "Yes, I still mean it. But I did promise to go home. I will visit you occasionally. I have duties to do at home."

Beca doesn't want to lose Aubrey and Chloe. Stacie quietly places her hand on Beca's shoulder for comfort. Beca squeezes Stacie's hand and takes a deep breath. Beca wasn't in the mood for a discussion . "I understand." Beca didn't mean to sound harsh but it came out rather harsh and cold. Aubrey frowns but decides to drop it, "We still have time together." Chloe said hoping to cut the tension. Aubrey decided to not say anything and stays silent. The tension didn't go away.

The four vampires quickly decided it was the best to go back to their apartment and split up. None of the vampires had spoken to each other after their discussion.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This chapter is really rushed for my feeling and shitty. I wrote this chapter unbelievably fast. I really wanted to post a chapter for you guys today but the night's almost over here. We're over the 60 followers, makes me so happy! Thank you sooo much guys! I tried posting this earlier but my computer crashes three times, took me 30 minutes to go on my computer without crashing.**

 **I do not re-read because I'm lazy. All mistakes are mine.**

Review reaction:

 **RicchanxMio** : Is this going to be a thing now? Me reacting at your reviews? Not that I mind, it's fun. I'm really glad I can make you smile because that makes me smile too. Kind of Yin & Yang? You know I've always been called yin by a friend of mine. Probably because I'm Asian and she thought it would have been funny to call me Yin. I always called her Yang. Anyway, if you did not think the previous chapter was lame this one surely is. I didn't like it much myself. Psht, I felt really obliged to write this chapter before the night ended because you said; 'can't wait for your next chapter'. I've really pushed myself to write this one and not falling asleep. I hope you like this one as for all the other readers.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect.**

 **3** **RD** **POV**

Beca was in the room with Stacie. Beca was sobbing, no tears coming out. Stacie desperately tries to cheer up Beca. Beca feels like her heart is ripped out. Beca feels terrible. "Beca, you need to talk to them." Stacie said. "What do you want me to say? I'm going to get killed. I'm going to be tortured and you should stay away Stace. It's bad enough I'm going to be punished let alone you too. I don't want to drag you further in this mess. They will know. The clan will know it's me who they're looking for." Stacie sighs. "I will help you through it okay? I'm not going anywhere." Stacie kisses Beca on the forehead.

 _Flashback_

"Becs, we need to go back to campus. It's full moon." Chloe mumbles. "I don't want too. I like it too much outside." Beca pouted. Aubrey rolled her eyes and so they decided to back to the campus. "Sssh." Aubrey hissed to the two vampires. Footsteps could be heard, "Show yourself." Aubrey growled. A figure emerges from the shadows, walking up to the three vampires.

"Try to attack me and I will make you regret it." The three vampires let out a furious snarl. "What do you want, Leon?" Chloe asked. "What I want? I want her gone." Leon points at Beca. "And I'm not the only one." Leon points at the bushes. A lycan walks out the bushes. "You know him." Leon said looking at Beca. "You should know when to leave. I suggest you leave now and never come back." Beca snarls. "I take that as a no. Jesse you may." Before Beca could go in a defensive stance Jesse had her already pinned against a tree. Beca snarls furiously and Chloe and Aubrey cry out her name. "I'm okay." Beca manages to get out. "For now yes." Leon calmly said.

"Jesse, go teach Beca a lesson." Jesse quickly obeys. Jesse tosses Beca roughly on the ground. Beca picks herself up. Aubrey and Chloe snarl at Jesse before pounding on him. Chloe roughly slams Jesse into the wall, he groans a bit in pain. For such tiny body Chloe possesses great strength.

Leon watches how Jesse's getting shoved up roughly against walls. Leon hums and finally locks his gaze on Beca. While Aubrey and Chloe were busy with Jesse who could hold his own pretty good against two vampires Leon took his chance and quickly grabbed Beca. "I will kill you." Leon snarled angry. Beca quickly switched the roles, Leon shoved up against the wall with Beca's hand around his neck.

"Go on Beca. Murder me like you did with the East Clan." Beca's face pales and her she slowly loses her grip. Chloe and Aubrey had knocked Jesse unconscious. "Let me guess, your two girlfriends do not know about that?" Leon taunts. Chloe and Aubrey fix their gazes on the two other vampires. "Will you tell them or I?" Beca doesn't answer, panic settles in. "I will tell them then." Leon smirks.

"This is Beca Mitchell, wanted rogue vampire. She killed many of your clan Aubrey, you really want to date with her? The one who killed people from your clan? The girl who steals to live? Don't you remember it Aubrey?" Leon taunts, "She had almost killed your precious mother. Chloe was a bit more unlucky, Beca Mitchell the wanted rogue vampire killed both your parents. Merciless may I add. You really trusted this girl? She is a thief, a murder, she needs to be reported."

Beca's grip loosened around Leon's neck. Leon took quick advantage and escaped from her grasp. Aubrey and Chloe looked in shock at Beca. Both vampires didn't know what to do, Beca betrayed their trust. "Were you only with us for revenge?" Aubrey asked her voice vulnerable. "No. Of course not. I wanted to tell you." Leon laughed, "I lo-" Beca was quickly interrupted. "Don't say it. Don't!" Aubrey snarled angry. "You lied to us!" Beca felt like she was going to cry any moment.

Beca's emotions switched like a light switch you turn on and off. From sadness and shock to pure hate. "I am going to kill you." Beca saw red, she felt like she was on fire. Beca's fingertips created a small flame. The four vampires looked in shock. It didn't hurt Beca, it didn't take long before the fire spread over her whole hand. Beca looked at her hand in amazement. It didn't take long to realize where she was and with who. Her anger flares through Beca's veins, her flames spreading further. The more angry Beca got the more fire erupted over her body. The flames danced furiously on her body. Beca was on fire. Like that song this girl is on fire. The song played in Beca's head and smirked a bit, 'this girl is on fire.'

Maybe this was why Beca was sick? The reason why Beca wasn't feeling well? Beca quickly grabbed Leon's shoulder who cried out in pain. The flames burned in his shoulders, slowly Leon's shoulders turn into ashed. Beca smirked smugly, "That's what you get dickhead." Beca enjoyed hearing Leon scream and quickly tossed him against the tree stopping him from turning in ashes temporarily. Beca loved the color of her fire, fiery red. Beca grabbed Leon and pulled him up against the tree. The tree slowly burning in ashes. "What else can I do?" Beca said laughing bitterly, anger taking Beca over. Flames engulfed Beca's body. It slowly spread over her whole body and Beca loved the feeling of the flames against her. Beca wasn't really recognizable, Leon looked in fear at the new Beca. Leon couldn't see much, he could only see her back but it was enough to let Leon hope his dead would be fast. If vampires could pee in their pants Leon surely would have been shitting all colors of the rainbow.

Finally fed up with Leon, Beca was done playing. Beca turns suddenly and making the movement of throwing a ball against Leon's balls. Leon screams out in pain. Beca just threw a fireball in Leon's manhood. Beca smirked smugly, loving his pleading for her to stop. The empty space in Beca's palm is quickly filled with several fireballs. Beca throwss them in blinding speed at Leon. Leon desperately holds his hands in front of his head trying to protect himself but Leon knows it's no use. The fireballs would go straight through his arms, turning his arms into ashes. Leon's scream could be heard clearly in the clear sky, he slowly turns into ashes. A pile of ashes replaced where Leon once was. Leon was no more. Beca's flames died down slowly.

Beca felt terrible. She just killed Leon merciless, enjoying his pleading for her to not kill him. Jesse, Aubrey and Chloe look fearfully at her. Beca's newfound gift could easily pulverize the two vampires and burn the lycan to death. "Chloe.. Aubrey.." Beca's voice is weak. Beca steps closer to the two vampires. "Stay away." It was Aubrey who spoke. "Aubrey I'm sorry.." Beca tries. Aubrey shook her head. ""For? For killing Leon? We all know you aren't you enjoyed his pain. Or are you sorry for lying to us?" Aubrey ends her speech growling. Aubrey quickly disappears. Beca was sure tears would have been in her eyes if she wasn't a vampire. "Chloe?" Chloe suddenly finds the floor really interesting. "Chloe.. I'm so sorry.." Beca's voice cracks.

Chloe sighs, stepping forward to Beca. Chloe gently touches Beca's cheek. "Stop apologizing if it means nothing. You should give Aubrey and I space. We are a bit shocked with your secret and your new power. You burned Leon to ashes in front of us." Chloe sighs before continuing, "Beca, I love you. Aubrey loves you but you need to give both of us some space. You can come by tomorrow okay? I forgive you, I can't stay mad at you anyway but I don't know about Aubrey." Chloe giggles a bit at the last part. Beca sobs, no tears coming out. Chloe gives a light peck on Beca's cheek. "I'm not afraid of you. I love you." Beca smiles a bit and Chloe leaves. Beca could hear Jesse trying to stand up. Beca walks up to Jesse who looks in fear at her. Jesse had changed back into his human form.

Beca extends her hand, offering him to help him to stand up. Jesse frowns and frowns. "Why would you help me?" Jesse asks. Beca grins a bit, "Are you going to take my hand or not?" Jesse hesitantly takes her hand. Beca pulls him up with ease. "I'm not all that bad you know. I could have killed you already if I wanted. Can't we just leave this all behind us?" Jesse lets out a wolfish grin. "Are you sure? I mean I tried to kill you. Three times may I add." Beca shrugs. "Yeah I know. I just want to be civil with each other and maybe even friends. I don't see a reason to kill you." Jesse smiles. "We can try." Beca nods. "I think you're okay. You're a cool guy Jesse." Beca said before walking away. Jesse grins, "You too. Oh and Beca?" Beca turns around. "I would like us to be friends. You're cool too." Beca smiles sadly before turning to Stacie and her's apartment.

 _Flashback ends._

The night was not over yet. Beca counted the hours. Beca could knock on Chloe and Aubrey's door in 8 hours. Beca wanted to explain everything and be forgiven. Beca was happy Jesse wasn't trying to kill her anymore. At least Beca and Jesse were going to be civil with each other. Beca sighs, hoping the 8 hours would go a bit faster.

Beca would get forgiven. Beca would do anything to be forgiven.

A/N: So eh, I originally didn't plan for Beca and Jesse to be civil with each other. I finally introduced Beca's gift too. And I killed Leon, for the guest who once thought Beca was going to kill Leon she did now. Hehehe you brought me on the idea too, I wasn't planning it originally. I hope you liked the chapter. Please don't kill me yet. I was planning to do a part of Stacie's POV, would you guys like the idea? If not tell me!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Oh wow, so much views. Thank you guys! I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not re-read because I'm lazy. All mistakes are mine.**

 **Review Reaction:**

 **RicchanxMio** : So we'll make it a thing this reaction to each other? Love it. I like reacting to you. Back to Yin & Yang for a second. My friend would always scream through the school YIN! And all people would turn around and I would be really embarrassed. I find the nickname pretty fun, I mostly get ones like Shorty or dwarf. Not that I mind it, it's still better than crazy Asian.

Lame means for me it's boring and doesn't make sense. Something like that. Furthermore, I hope I give you some answers in this chapter.

 **Guest** : You reviewed with how you liked me updating everyday and I really liked the pun! Thank you for reviewing and reading!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect.**

* * *

 **3** **RD** **POV**

Stacie was nervous as Hell. Stacie knocks on the door of Cynthia Rose's dorm. Cynthia Rose opens the door with a huge smile. "Hey babe, what are you doing here? I didn't expect you here. Didn't you have classes?" CR asked. Stacie didn't know how to tell CR what she was but she needed to do it. Stacie didn't want to end like Beca and Aubrey situation. "I need to talk with you." Worry washes over CR face. "Are you going to break up with me? If so don't bother to sugar coat it." Stacie looks confused but quickly regains her posture. "No, no that's not what I'm here for." CR nods, "So what do you want to talk about?" CR steps aside to let Stacie in.

"You need to promise me you'll never tell a single soul." CR gives a firm nod watching Stacie carefully. "I'm not who you think I am." CR nods for Stacie to continue. "I'm a vampire." CR laughs, "Good joke Stacie." Stacie shakes her head, "I'm not kidding CR."

 **Beca POV**

I mentally cursed myself for being so nervous. I didn't have to knock or Chloe opened the door. Chloe looked sad and I really want to hug her merciless and kiss her on the head. "Come in." Chloe's voice was emotionless. I could not sense Aubrey inside. "Where's Aubrey?" I blurt out.

"She's gone." Chloe looked me in the eyes, her eyes searched for an reaction. I froze, slowly I progressed what Chloe said. "Gone..?" Chloe gives a small nod. "I do not know where. She did not say anything. The only thing she said before leaving was I had to give you this envelope." I quickly tear it open.

 _Dear Beca,_

 _I am back home by the time you read this. I highly suggest you read this together with Chloe. I've gone home because I can't handle staring into your eyes and you pleading for me to forgive you. I'm sure whenever I look at you, the vision of you killing Leon merciless will come into my mind and our memories we've made. I can't be with you, it's not worth the risk. I cannot be with the rogue vampire who has done crimes against my clan. My future is to rule my clan and make my family proud, it is my duty .My future isn't with you. I cannot rule the clan with you at my side. Chloe may come home if she wishes to but I will not welcome you Beca, I cannot. I will not report you, I promise but you have to promise me that you will not come looking for me. Don't bother trying it or I will report you._

 _I want to thank you for the lovely times together. I will never forget the memories we made. Chloe, I understand if you will not come back. I really do, you may stay with Beca, I know you love her and make her happy. This will be my final and last goodbye Beca. I'm sorry. Chloe, I hope you will want to see me for one last time, I will respect it if you don't._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Aubrey Posen._

Did my heart break in thousand pieces? Yeah. Aubrey's handwriting was a bit sloppy and the paper was a bit crumbled. I could hear Chloe sobbing silently next to me.. If I could cry I would be crying out loud. I placed my arms around Chloe, hugging her. Her best friend just left her. Chloe sobbed in the crook of my neck. "Why?" Chloe whimpered. I felt guilty, if I never entered Aubrey's life this would have never happened. "Aubrey is so goddamn hardheaded." Chloe mutters sadly. "Why can't she let happiness in her life? Why is her duty more important than us? Would she really report you?" I silently hugged Chloe tighter. "She's afraid.. She's afraid of what her parents would think. She's afraid to be hated for who she is. She afraid to leave her safe heaven and take risks." I mumble. Chloe hugs me tighter if that's even possible. "I'm going to the East clan. I don't care if she would report me. I will fight for her."

"You Beca, have a dead wish." I grin. "I want to take the risk. I want us three to be happy. I want Aubrey to be freed from the chains her parents have around her." Chloe smiles sadly. "If you're going.. I'm coming too." I nuzzls into Chloe's shoulder. "Thank you."

* * *

"I murdered your parents.." Beca mumbles. The two vampires decided to go to Beca's apartment, the atmosphere at Chloe's apartment radiated sadness. Both vampire didn't want to be constantly reminded of Aubrey's departure. The two vampires cuddles into each other, both enjoying the silence they have for now. "You did." Chloe simply said. Beca frowns, "Why aren't you mad?" Chloe sighs. "I can't hold grudges forever can I? I can stay angry at you but I would forgive you anyway. You're the one I want to spend eternity with, together with Aubrey." Beca smiles sadly, "Tell me about your life in the clan. Mine isn't really interesting. You know my biggest secret, I'm a rogue vampire."

Chloe told Beca that Aubrey's parents, Kurt and Edea Posen were king and queen of the clan and have been for years. (They were king and queen when Beca had killed member of the East clan and stole items from them.)

Kurt and Edea had taken Chloe in when her parents were killed. Chloe never got a really fatherly feeling from Kurt Posen and was always with Edea Posen. It was Kurt Posen who drilled Aubrey into perfection, Edea would always tell her husband to take it easy on the young Aubrey. Kurt was emotionless, he never let emotions in the way of his ruling. You could say Kurt Posen was bit homophobic, he never liked the idea of Aubrey being gay. It's most likely also the reason why Aubrey was obligated to marry Leon.

Edea on the other hand is the reason why Aubrey has a loving side. Edea would always take Aubrey out to go walking and have some mother daughter time. Edea also did not agree to let Aubrey marry a man she did not want to be with. Edea wanted Aubrey to find love within her mate. Never did Chloe or Aubrey think that they would have been mates.

"We're going to the East clan next week. I need to get you in safely." Chloe said. Beca nods. "I will tell Edea Posen you're my girlfriend. She'll let us in with no problems." Beca grins, "Are you implying we're okay? We're still together?" Chloe punches Beca's shoulder playfully. Beca feigned being hurt but smiles. "I still like you Becs, I still want to be with you."

"When you get into the castle, it will be risky. They have somewhere around a vampire who can read lies. Try to avoid as many questions possible but answer them truthfully." Beca begins to fear the East clan a bit. She can't remember how she even got into the East clan and stole precious stuff of the clan. "It may be handy to have someone else with you when I'm not with you. Do you consider Stacie taking with you?"

"To where!?" Stacie yells walking into the apartment. Both vampires jump in the air shocked. They were so busy discussing their plans that they didn't hear Stacie approaching. "We're going to the East clan." Beca answers. Stacie quickly slapped the back of Beca's head. "You have a dead wish." Beca rolled her eyes. "That's what I said. Wait, did you know about Beca being wanted?" Stacie nods. Chloe sighs and shrugs it off.

"I suggested that Beca should take someone with her to be with her and protect her from any danger that could be happening when I'm away." Stacie nods. "I'm in." Beca looks confused.

"I told CR I'm a vampire. She took it rather well." The two vampires switch a look. "I am going to change her into a vampire. She wishes to be one. I marked her, so that means I can go with you to the East clan without feeling the pain of the mating bond. I want to be able to protect you Becs."

Beca scrunches her nose. "That explains why you smell like sex." Chloe tries to suppress a laughter but fails miserably. "You sure you will survive being without CR for a while?" Stacie nods confident.

"Then it's all set." The three vampires nod simultaneously. "I'm coming for you Aubrey. And I'm dead set to win you back." Beca says confident.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. I do not re-read because I'm lazy. Oh and something else, tell me if it's easier to read with the horizontal lines between the scenes because if so, I will use them between scenes more.  
**

Review react:

 **Guest** : Of course I would react! I don't see why I would not react on a guest? Did I ignored your review once? If I did, I'm sorry! Anyway, I want to thank you for reviewing!

 **At the moment my life is pretty shitty. I'm really grateful (can't express how grateful I am.) that RicchanxMio made me smile while I did not feel like it. The reviews that I got made me really happy. So I want to give a big thanks for RicchanxMio for helping me out without knowing it! I really liked talking to you RicchanxMio even if it was through reviews. As for the other reviewers, you all made me really happy too. We've almost reached 70 followers by the way. Thank you all for following the story! I'm getting all mushy.. that's unlike me..  
**

 **I got a creepy ex stalking me and it creeps me out.. He's like really pushy, he doesn't get the hint I'm not interested anymore.. Oh well, you guys don't care about my life story! Here's the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect.**

* * *

 **3RD POV**

Today they would go to the East Clan. Beca would finally see Aubrey again. Oh, how Chloe and Beca longed to see Aubrey again. The mating bond was not complete so they felt the pain of being away from each other. Luckily Chloe and Beca had each other. Aubrey on the other hand must have felt terrible the last week.

The week was to say, interesting. CR bombarded the vampires with questions, excited to learn more. Jesse and Beca hung out and Beca enjoyed his goofiness. It was amusing for Beca to learn about Jesse's love for movies. The two eventually respected each other and even considered each other as friends. They clicked and would playfully banter. Chloe wasn't too happy to learn Jesse and Beca had become friends but did not say much more about their newfound friendship.

The three vampires had packed what was necessary, clothes and blood bags. All they needed was a car, the three vampires decided to take Stacie's car, the car was big enough for all their stuff and the car would not be too suspicious. Chloe and Beca had cars that were pretty expensive while Stacie had chosen for a simple car. "Stop bouncing. I never saw you as someone who would bounce when really excited." Stacie said pointing the last part at Beca. Beca glared at Stacie but Stacie only grinned.

"It will take some time to get there. With a car it will take a hour or two. When running on vampire speed it will take a hour. At the castle you two need to let me talk. They'll recognize me, I will ask for Edea and hopefully she has time and comes."

* * *

The castle was guarded heavily. Beca's pretty sure it's impossible for a thief to get in. They probably made their security a lot more guarded since Beca broke in. The guards looked suspiciously at the car and it did not take long for a guard to approach the suspicious car. "Who are you?" A low voice asked. The guard was well built, he had sandy blonde hair and a strong jaw line. "Hi Chris!" Chloe chirped. The guard raises his eyebrow and gives a big smile afterwards. "Chloe bear! It's been so long!" Chris said joyful. "It's been four years Chris. That's nothing in vampire years." Chris grins. "Can you get Edea for me?" Chris nods "I missed you Chloe bear." Chris said softly before leaving.

Beca frowns in jealousy and Stacie smirks. "Chloe bear?" Chloe grins sheepishly. "Yeah, he's like a brother to me don't worry. I never knew he wanted to work as a guard here though.." Beca nods.

A beautiful woman approaches the car. The woman had blonde hair like Aubrey, the woman looked fairly young, in the mid thirties. The woman had red lips, captivating eyes and the smile the woman wore let the three vampires think about Aubrey who had the exact smile. Stacie and Beca knew that she had to be Aubrey's mother.

"Chloe? Why did you come later? Aubrey has been here for a week already!" Edea said frowning. "I had to take some people with me. Don't tell Aubrey ok?" Edea gives a nod. "So who did you bring with you Chloe?" Edea asked looking at Beca and Stacie. Beca was nervous, Chloe turned her head to Beca. Chloe placed her hand on Beca's giving a comforting squeeze. "This is Beca, my girlfriend and her sister Stacie." Edea narrowed her eyes at Beca, Beca getting a uncomfortable feeling. "She's pretty." Edea said smirking. Beca gulped but nodded grateful.

* * *

The three vampires quickly made their way into the castle. "She's intimidating." Stacie mumbles earning a laugh from Chloe. "Yeah, she's a real sweetheart though."

"You two need to avoid Aubrey for now. We don't know if she would really report you. You," Chloe looked at Beca. "Need to find a way to win her back." Beca nods.

* * *

"Beca?" Beca turns around. She's being greeted by Edea Posen. "At your service Queen Posen." Edea laughed, "Please, call me Edea. It makes me feel old." Edea said winking. Beca nods. "I wanted to talk with you about your.. intentions with Chloe." Edea carefully said watching every move of Beca.

"So what are your intentions?" Beca gulped hoping the lie detector would not be around. "I want Chloe to be happy. I want to be with her, I want to be able to take her on dates with me. I want her to feel like she's one of the most important people on the world, because she is. Chloe deserves to be treated like a princess." Edea looks at Beca, searching for a small lie but found none.

"Are you ready for forever? To settle down with her?" Beca smiles at the question. "I want a forever with Chloe." Beca said confident. Edea sighs, "I can't tell if you can hold onto your promise but you answered without hesitation and honesty. Chloe definitely found someone to keep. You're a good mate for her." Beca opens her mouth but closes it quickly. "You'd really think I did not know you're her soul mate?" Beca nodded dumbfounded. Edea laughed warmly before bidding goodbye.

* * *

Stacie was laughing uncontrollably. "She gave you the 'what are your intentions with my daughter talk' while she already knew Chloe and you were mates?" Stacie said between her fits of laughter. Beca only nodded dumbly while Stacie only laughed harder. "She made you speechless Beca. Doesn't happen often." Beca rolled her eyes. "The only time you were speechless was after the sex of you and CR because she made you come hard." Stacie's eyes bulged, "You.. Did you… You listened to us having sex?!" Stacie screamed done laughing. "Well, CR is just really good with her tongue you know, especially when she-" Beca quickly interfered. "Stop! For heaven's sake! I don't need to hear your sex stories, you moaning so fucking loud is enough!" Beca said disgusting while earning a smirk.

* * *

Chloe opened the door that leads to Aubrey's room. Chloe silently opened the door. "Aubrey?" The blonde vampire looked so sad. Aubrey did not react, Chloe quietly walks in the room and takes a seat at Aubrey's desk. "Aubrey? When was the last time you fed?" Aubrey hesitates, "4 days ago or so? Maybe longer.. I don't know?"

"Why?"

"I don't know." This wasn't like Aubrey. It wasn't like Aubrey at all.

"You need to feed." Aubrey looks at the cups of blood on the other side of the room. "Mother brought them, she brings one cup every day." Aubrey said sadly. "I missed you Chlo." Aubrey softly whispers. Chloe pulled Aubrey closer. Aubrey was alone, both her soul mate were not with her when she needed it. Beca had Chloe but Aubrey had no one. "Is Beca okay?" No, she misses you, she's trying her best not to burst through this door and kiss all our problems away, Chloe thought silently.

"I made it official with Beca." Chloe said carefully. Hurt flashed over Aubrey's face, although she quickly covered it. "That's nice. Is she here too?" Aubrey's voice had gone cold laced with a bit jealousy. "No. Would you really report her if she would come?" Aubrey hesitated, "Yes." Aubrey hated to lie, even if she wanted to report Beca she couldn't. "For how long will you be staying?" Aubrey asks. "For a week or so?"

"Aren't you going to miss Beca terribly?" No, because she's here, Chloe thought. "Maybe. I wanted to be here for you. I missed you too. You should drink that cup of blood Aubrey. I'm not going anywhere for now. I promise." Aubrey nods. "I love you." Aubrey mumbles. Chloe kisses Aubrey's cheek before hugging Aubrey tightly. "I know. I love you too." Both know their I love you is not platonic at all, it's a confession with many promises, the main promise being that everything will be okay. That they will be okay.

Aubrey closed her eyes and for the first time since she left Barden University and Beca, Aubrey felt happy. Deep inside Aubrey desperately wants Beca back in her life but she knows she can't.

 **A/N: So in my opinion there was not much happening in this chapter. Anyway, have a nice day.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So I woke up all happily and bubbly for the first time and all thanks to you guys! Anyway, we've reached the 70 followers. Thank you so much! Somehow while writing this I had One Last Time by Ariana Grande in my head. I may have placed some parts of the song in the chapter. It will not be in the order as she sings and not the whole song will be displayed. My apologies. I hope you guys like it. I thought it was fitting. I could be totally wrong too. If I was wrong, then I totally screwed up this chapter. I apologize then.  
**

 **Review React:**

 **SnowFlake** : Oh, that's so sweet! I would gladly accept that bear hug! Hahaha that's like a big compliment. I just began writing! But thank you so much! I do update every day but that's not only because I have the time and like to have my readers happy. I am planning to complete the story before I go on vacation. Else I need to update it on my vacation, not that I mind but I don't think they have the best internet there.

 **Guest** : I'm glad I have not ignored your reviews!

 **RicchanxMio** : I almost thought you ignored me a bit. No just kidding. I'm sorry I update this fast? And thank you for telling the truth then.

* * *

 **3RD POV**

"So your plan is to approach Aubrey and tell her to sit down and listen to you?" Stacie asked. Beca nodded. "That's the dumbest plan ever. You're going to invade her own home by telling her to shut up and listen. And after that it's not even sure if she will report you or fight verbally with you." Chloe adds.

" I'm not good in making a master plan. What do you want me to do Chloe?" Beca huffs in frustration. "Take her on dates." Chloe seriously said. Stacie blurts out laughing, "That's ridiculous." Beca nods in agreement. "Well, Aubrey has always had a weak spot for romantic stuff. It's worth a try." Chloe argues. "I first need to approach her when she's alone. And knowing she's a princess here, she won't be much alone." Chloe smirks, "That's why I'm going to help you. I'll distract the guards together with Stace."

* * *

"Queen Posen wants you in the throne room. She wants me to escort you three." The guard, Chris said. "Why?" Chris shrugs, "I have no idea."

The three vampires silently followed Chris. Chris opened the throne door. When the door opened the four vampires were quickly greeted by four vampires. Chloe looked a bit panicked at Beca, their plan did not go according plan. Aubrey was in the room next to her parents. Aubrey looked shocked at the four vampires but quickly recovered her shock with an emotionless mask.

"Ah, welcome back Chloe." Kurt Posen curtly said. Chloe gives a quick nod. "I asked you for more important matters. Aubrey had informed me with the vampire at Barden University, she informed me that there were two. Is that right Chloe?" Chloe curtly nods. "Very well." Kurt Posen spoke calmly. "Who are those two with you?" Kurt Posen asks. "This is Beca Mitchell and Stacie Conrad. They're friends of mine." Kurt Posen focuses his gaze on the two vampires before refocusing back. "Are you sure they're just friends of you?"

"Sir, that is half a lie. One of the girls means something more to Chloe." A woman said who stood next to Kurt Posen. "Is this true, Chloe?" Chloe gives a confirming nod. "Yes. Beca means something more for me then just friends." Kurt Posen nods. "I've never pegged you for a lesbian." Kurt Posen spat. The sentence held disgust and disapproval. Edea looked disapproving at Kurt for a second.

"Aubrey also told me Leon was killed by one of the vampire who attended Barden University. I'm happy Aubrey removed herself from this vampire before she could be hurt. I now need to find a potential mate for her again. I'm disappointed at both of you. Aubrey must report me immediately when a vampire forms a threat to her well being."

Beca looks in disgust at the man, did he not care for Chloe at all? "They are not at Barden University anymore, sir." Kurt Posen gave a curt nod. "Very well. This is all I needed. I will make sure this vampire will be killed. It forms a threat to us. You are dismissed." Kurt Posen said.

* * *

Aubrey was the first to leave the room. Edea Posen looked a bit confused when Aubrey made sure she was the first to leave. Kurt Posen on the other hand did not look affected by it at all. He even looked like he did not care and was not impressed by it.

* * *

 _I was a liar_  
 _I gave into the fire_  
 _I know I should've fought it_  
 _At least I'm being honest_

* * *

Beca and the other made sure to follow Aubrey as quickly as possible outside. It did not take long for the vampires to catch up with Aubrey. Beca placed her hand on Aubrey's wrist, preventing her from running away. "Aubrey." Chloe said. Aubrey turned around, Beca loosened her grip but did not release her wrist. "Why did you lie to me? You said Beca wasn't here!" Aubrey screamed angry.

Chloe looks in guilt at Aubrey. "Because she promised me! I want to tell you how sorry I am! I want you to forgive me!" Beca yelled back in just as much anger. "Why did you leave?" Beca ended in a small voice. Aubrey gritted her teeth. "I just want to talk to you, alone." Beca said emphasizing alone. Chloe and Stacie got the hint and quickly left the two vampires alone.

"I never meant to lie." Aubrey quickly interrupted. "So why did you?" Beca snorted, "You're the princess of the East Clan. I stole, and murdered people from the East clan. What did you want me to say then? Hey Aubrey, I may have stole and killed some people of your clan but I like you?" Beca snorts, "Why did you kill Leon?"

* * *

 _Feel like a failure_  
 _Cause I know that I failed you_  
 _I should've done you better_  
 _Cause you don't want a liar_

* * *

"Anger overpowered me. He was shitting the rainbow when I played with him though. He made not only my life miserable, he made yours miserable too. He used your father against you, that's not fair." Aubrey sighed, Beca was right. Aubrey would never be ready to mate with Leon. The only ones Aubrey did want to mate with were Beca and Chloe. "Yeah and now my father is going to find another mate for me. Big thanks Beca." Aubrey said sarcastic. "I want him to see how much I love you. I would do anything for you." Aubrey bit her lip. "I can't do that. I can't be with you and Chloe. Did you see how he reacted when Chloe said she's with you? I can't tell my father I'm bi." Aubrey said. "You're afraid to be judged by your father. You're drilled into perfection that happiness isn't even in your vocabulary anymore." Beca gritted her teeth angry. "You really can't be happy for once can you?" Aubrey shook her head angry.

Aubrey walked away, totally done with Beca's anger. "Don't walk away." Beca silently said, the anger had died down. Something about the way how Beca pleaded for Aubrey not to go away stopped Aubrey."I want us to be friends. Just friends. Can you forgive me?"

* * *

 _And I know, and I know, and I know_  
 _She gives you everything but boy I couldn't give it to you_  
 _And I know, and I know, and I know_  
 _That you got everything_  
 _But I got nothing here without you_

* * *

I felt an eternity for Beca, the silence was too much for Beca. Beca sighed before heading off. "Wait. Beca." Aubrey called after Beca. Beca slowly turned around, looking in Aubrey's eyes. Aubrey saw the hurt, the pain and the guilt in Beca's eyes.

"I suppose I can." Aubrey said unsure if sh

* * *

e made the good choice. "You need to stay away from my father as much as possible." Aubrey warned. "Same for Chloe." Beca nods. "Aubrey?" Aubrey hums in response. "Thank you for forgiving me." Aubrey gave a small smile. "So.. As a friend.. Can I hug you?" Beca nervously asked. Aubrey was both shocked and happy at the same time. Beca was not much of affection but Aubrey could understand it, she missed her mates too.

Aubrey gave a nod. Beca slowly wrapped her arms around Aubrey's neck while Aubrey wrapped them around her waist. Both closed their eyes for some seconds. Both inhaled the scent of their soul mate. The only thing that was missing was Chloe.

Aubrey slowly detached from Beca. Aubrey knew she would make a big mistake but for one time she did not mind. After this, Beca would be with Chloe and Aubrey would be with someone else.

"May I kiss you? For one last time?" Aubrey suddenly asked. Beca opens her mouth before closing it like a fish. Beca didn't trust her voice, she nodded.

* * *

 _One more time_  
 _I promise after that, I'll let you go Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart_  
 _All I really care is you wake up in my arms_  
 _One last time_  
 _I need to be the one who takes you home_

* * *

Their lips touched, the kiss was a promise. A promise that this very kiss would be the last. Both poured all their emotions into the kiss. The desperation, the passion, the hurt, anger, sadness, guilt but most of all love. The kiss was gentle. Aubrey felt Beca nipping on her lower lip. Aubrey parted her lips, both fighting for dominance. If this truly was the last time, they would savor every single second of it.

* * *

 _I don't deserve it_  
 _I know I don't deserve it_  
 _But stay with me a minute_  
 _I'll swear I'll make it worth it_

 _Can't you forgive me_  
 _At least just temporarily_  
 _I know that this is my fault_  
 _I should have been more careful_

* * *

Just friends. Both know they can't hold their promise, both wanting more than just friends. But they also knew, if they would not resolve this stupid fight the chance would be big that both would be removed from each other's life and that would hurt too much. Not only damaging themselves no, they would hurt Chloe too if they did not resolve their fight. It would be too selfish for their other mate so for all of their sakes they tried to be friends so they could be in each other's life.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I'm sorry if it is kinda boring. I had no inspiration but I tried. D: I'm lazy. Do not re-read. All mistakes are mine.  
**

 **Review react:**

 **haytsun** : Oh, maybe she's getting hurt.. Maybe not.. We'll see..

 **Guest** : Well, that would've been a boring one shot. I do plan to end the story this week before I go on a vacation or you guys would like to wait two weeks for a new chapter? Nah, can't do that do you guys!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect.**

* * *

Aubrey couldn't stand Chloe and Beca being all loving with each other. She wants her friends happy, but it hurt. Aubrey wanted to be included in their relationship but Aubrey forbid herself to involve with their business. Aubrey couldn't get her mind of the kiss with Beca. It only made it worse to see Chloe and Beca madly in love. Oh, how Aubrey wished to tell them she wants to be with them and kiss them.

Chloe was laughing at a joke Beca told her. Beca smiled softly at Chloe who laughed while Aubrey looked annoyed, annoyed because she wants to be more then friends. "It wasn't even that funny." Aubrey said flatly ruining the mood immediately.

Chloe ignored her comment and Beca rolled her eyes at Aubrey. Aubrey huffs in frustration because she was ignored.

Stacie told the three vampires a story about her life before finding Beca and CR. Stacie would tell them about how she got various people into her bed. It wasn't difficult because she was attractive but her gift made everything much easier. Stacie would let them cheat on their partner and watch them later on. Just to watch them fighting with their partner, Stacie loved it. For her it was all like a television show, which she directed. The vampires would listen to Stacie with a amused smirk.

* * *

For the vampires the day was boring. Nothing interesting would happen and they would move around doing nothing. The King and Queen were too busy to acknowledge the four vampires and the guard were busy with their job. Not that something would happen.

Beca wished she wasn't in the castle. She enjoyed being with the people she loves the most but it was boring. Beca mentally cringed at the thought she would love to go back to the university. No, Beca hates school, she did not just think that.

Chloe pitied Aubrey. Aubrey could never hunt on her own, no there always had to be a guard with her before something happened. Chloe would look at Aubrey and see her forced laugh to her parents or how nervous Aubrey would look anywhere but her parents. Chloe had known Aubrey most of her life but one thing was sure, Aubrey was not happy back home. When Chloe asked Aubrey why she was so sad Aubrey would deny everything and leave angered.

Stacie would watch the three vampires. Their bond was crumbling. Beca wasn't overly happy but she was happy she had Chloe. Chloe would be affectionate with Beca and would savor every second she got with the brunette. But both missed Aubrey in their relationship. It was clear to Stacie how Aubrey would look longing to her sister and girlfriend. Stacie just did not understand why she would not make a move. Afraid her ass. Stacie always thought Aubrey was a control freak but her father was much worse. Stacie hated the man already.

Kurt Posen was strict. He was like a dictator. He would say he's all in for democratic but in reality he's like a dictator. He chooses for her daughter, wife and clan. He wants control. He always got what he wanted. It didn't take a smart man to listen to him. Everyone simply obeyed. Kurt Posen could make your life miserable, he had the power to ruin all your achievements and let you hope you just died. Nobody has ever stood up against Kurt Posen. Nobody dared to.

Edea Posen was a kind woman. Nobody dared to say it; why is Edea Posen with Kurt posen? Some vampires simply believed she wanted to be a Queen however this was not the case. Edea Posen genuinely liked Kurt. Key word, liked. Kurt Posen was never so controlling and demanding. No, since people started to criticize his ruling they also doubted if he was a good King. He got a glimpse on the rumors around and he started to change. He was rude, merciless, controlling and love seemed not in his vocabulary. The rumors all existed out how he was no good ruler. He made people fear him, fear him to even dare to criticize his ruling. The change did not only silence the rumors and made vampires fear Kurt, no Aubrey and his wife suffered too. He not only became heartless in his ruling, no he became heartless to his loved ones.

* * *

"Aubrey." Kurt's eyes cold voice echoed through the room. "Yes Father?" Kurt looks at her with a emotionless look. "I found you a new potential mate." Aubrey froze, she did not want to marry anyone. She wanted to have her own story. Her story had a happy end, not an crappy end in which she will be marry a boy she didn't like. "Father, is this necessary? Can't I rule alone?" Kurt's eyes were cold. "No. You need a man to rule. You, a woman, cannot rule a land alone."

"But Father-" Aubrey was quickly silenced by her father. "This is final. You will marry him and mate with him. I will not let you ruin your future." Aubrey nodded numbly before she was dismissed. Aubrey quickly made her way to Chloe's room, hoping to find Chloe in the room.

Chloe looked at Aubrey, concern quickly making its way on her face. "Aubrey?" Aubrey looked broken, broken by the revelation of her Father. "I am going to be married soon." Chloe frowns, she did not think Kurt Posen would find a potential mate this soon. "Aubrey, you can't do this anymore. It's breaking you apart!"

"I have to." Chloe was livid. "No. I'm done with this. You're not only hurting yourself but Beca and I too! Do you have any idea how hard this is for us? To not be with you? To not look at you like you're our everything? You cannot let your father rule your life! You're a person not a object!"

"I have no choice Chloe."

"You have one, I cannot let you rip apart your happiness in front of me because of your father." Chloe seethed.

"I have to go." Aubrey said tired. She was done with the conversation. She had heard the same thing million times. It's not that simple, Aubrey would always say.

"Don't you fucking dare to walk away Aubrey Posen!" Chloe yelled at her venomously. Chloe rarely swears. It may be the second time Aubrey hears her swearing. "You always cut off the conversation. You always walk away from the conversation and you know I'm right." Chloe shakes her head laughing bitterly. "I'm done with you Aubrey. If you can't see how much you're hurting other people with your choices.. then I don't want to be your friend anymore! I know I promised to not go anywhere but I can't hold that promise. Talk to me when you're done made your choice. Me or your father" Chloe said giving Aubrey an ultimatum. Chloe looks Aubrey in the eye, to show she's dead serious before storming out the room.

Chloe hears Aubrey calling for her to wait but Chloe ignores them. Chloe can hear Aubrey sobbing. If Chloe walked back she knew she would only hurt herself more. It would be the same cycle over again, she would support Aubrey in something she did not. She would talk to Aubrey and Aubrey would ignore it. Then Chloe had to see the consequences of Aubrey not listening to Chloe and both would get hurt. Chloe was done hurting.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I'm too lazy to re-read, all mistakes are mine. This chapter is in my aspect shitty. It's shorter than normal but I did not have much time writing this one! So I apologize!**

 **Review react:**

 **Guest** : Oh, that's sweet! I don't think after finishing this story I will write more. And if I do it will take some time and my updates will not be every day.

 **RicchanxMio** : That's a sweet compliment. I like you too. You could still ignore me if you liked me? And yes you're allowed to say you don't like Kurt. That's like a huge compliment because I wanted to write him so that you'd hate him. It would be fun if Aubrey kicked her new fiancé but hey I'm not going to say anything! I never leave you hanging! Okay I do, this chapter won't!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect.**

* * *

 **3** **RD** **POV**

For Aubrey the next day was a terrible. She lost her best friend, the one who was always by her side. Who supported her even if it meant to hurt her. Aubrey felt like shit. On top of that, she had to look at Chloe and Beca being loving to each other again. Beca would talk occasionally with her but Chloe would only throw her disapproving looks but did not talk with her. Yeah, Aubrey felt terrible.

To make it worse, Aubrey had to marry the guy this week. Her father was done with the delay of her marriage. He gave her months to bond with Leon but he ended up dead. Her father needed a son-in-law who was strong and would present himself as a true leader. No girl could do that in Kurt Posen´s eyes.

"Chloe? What happened between you and Aubrey?" Beca curiously asked. The tension between Chloe and Aubrey could be cut with a knife. Aubrey looked desperately to talk with Chloe but she would avoid Aubrey's gaze. Chloe knew that if she would allow Aubrey to come to her and talk with her she would forgive her.

"I am no friend of hers anymore." Chloe said strained. Beca cocked her eyebrow, she knew Chloe was done with Aubrey's choices but Beca did not think she would actually go and cut of her friendship with Aubrey.

"I'm done hurting.. I know you're too." Beca gulped, she was but breaking of her friendship with Aubrey would pulverize the poor girl. "You're concerned about her." Chloe flatly said. "I told her she may speak to me again if she would figure out her priorities. Her happiness or her father." Beca nodded. Both vampires were silent. Neither really wanting to speak about Aubrey more.

* * *

Aubrey finally got to meet the boy. He was snobbish and arrogant, like he owned the world. Kurt Posen called the most important people in the room to him and Aubrey, which included Chloe, Stacie and Beca. Chloe looked in disgust at the boy. Most of the vampires in the room didn't like him but Kurt Posen liked him. That's all what cared. "I'm Scott Jr." His voice was velvet with a snobbish undertone. He took Aubrey's hand and quickly placed a kiss on her knuckles. It took all Aubrey's will power to not shake him off and vomit. Beca rolled her eyes and fake gagged. Scott Jr, or Scott had seen this. He didn't like the reaction and neither did Kurt Posen. "That was unnecessary." Kurt Posen said. Scott smirked. Beca rolled her eyes, not even apologizing.

Kurt Posen decided it would be good to teach Beca about manners. Aubrey really wanted to shut up her father and let Beca alone. Beca didn't seem to mind his speech, she didn't even listen. Aubrey bit her lip, biting her rude comment back to her father.

* * *

Kurt Posen had dismissed everybody and left the room. Only Chloe, Beca, Stacie, Aubrey and Scott remained. Scott was trying to flirt with Aubrey. Chloe looked at Aubrey with disappointment and sadness. Aubrey caught Chloe staring and felt guilty. Aubrey desperately wants her best friend back.

"So you two are dykes?" Scott asked, pointing his question at Chloe and Beca. Beca growled. "Do you have a problem with that?" He quickly shook his head. "I think it's pretty hot." He shot them a boyish grin. "I already don't like you." Stacie sneered mending in the conversation. Scott wrapped his arm around Aubrey's waist. Aubrey really wanted to die right there. "I'm really excited to be a king."

"So that's why you're going to marry me? To be a king?" Scott shrugged. "Yeah, your father came to me. He asked me to marry you because he thought I was the best candidate. I'm also the most handsome." He said wiggling his eyebrows arrogantly.

"You make me want to vomit." Beca grumbles. Scott smirks, "Because I'm handsome?" Beca barked out laughing. "No. Because you're a disgusting little piece of shit." Scott didn't like that reaction. Beca laughed at his reaction.

* * *

Aubrey left the room quickly afterwards. Scott insisted on escorting her to wherever she wanted to go but Aubrey quickly declined. Aubrey wanted to see her father. She found him quickly in the Library.

"Father?" Kurt Posen didn't look up from his book. He grunted in response to let Aubrey continue. "I..I don't want to marry Scott?" This got Kurt's attention. Kurt finally tossed the book away to look at his daughter. "Will you give me an explanation for not wanting to marry him?" Kurt's gruff voice asked. "I.. I'm not in love with him." Kurt Posen snorted. "I do not care Aubrey. You need to marry someone. He's a fine man, you will be in good hands." Kurt Posen curtly responded.

"I don't want to marry man.." Aubrey carefully said. Kurt Posen tapped his fingers on the table, he shook his head calmly. "This is all because of Chloe isn't it? She brainwashed you into thinking you like woman. Did she not? I always suspected Chloe liked womans.. so it's true. I will not accept this! You cannot like a woman! It's not right! It's always been a man with the opposite gender the same for a woman! You're a Posen. You cannot like the same gender." Kurt Posen's voice thundered through the room.

"It's not because of Chloe! Because I'm a Posen I can't like a woman?" Aubrey said angry. "I will make sure you will not have any contact with that girl anymore. She's bad for you. The same for that alt girl, with those ear monstrosities. I knew she was up to no good."

"Father, they're my friends!" Kurt Posen shook his head disapproving. "You're a Posen. I will forbid you to be friend with them!"

"You liked Chloe!" Kurt stood up from his chair. He looked Aubrey straight in the eyes. "Liked yes. I do not anymore. She likes a girl, let alone that one with those ear monstrosities!" Kurt growled.

"They may attend your wedding, but after that I will not want them anywhere near you. Do you hear me?" Kurt growled. "If they will infect you with their absurd ideas I will personally abandon them from my clan!" Aubrey really wanted to disagree but no words came up. Aubrey stayed silent.

"Yes Father." Aubrey replied monotony with no emotion. Kurt Posen nodded triumphantly. Kurt excused himself and left the room.

Aubrey wanted to scream, to let out her anger. Instead she fell on the ground, hugging her knees tightly. Aubrey lost her best friend, and her soul mates. Instead of the Father who she hoped would be understanding she got someone who only believed in his ideals.

Aubrey really screwed up this time. She knew Chloe's patience was running lower by the second. Aubrey was pretty sure Beca was close to dumping her too. Aubrey had to make a choice as fast as possible. She wanted to think about it but there was nothing to think about. She had subconsciously already made her choice, she had already made it a while ago. Aubrey was determinant to make up for her mistakes, beginning with her biggest mistake now.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I had like not much time to write this one. We reached the 80 followers! Thank you guys so much! I hope it does not disappoint! I do no re-read because I'm lazy. All mistakes are mine.**

 **Review react:**

 **RicchanxMio** : Heheh, I tend to forget to ignore people too. I don't really hold grudges anyway. Psht, I totally understand why you would strangle Kurt, I would do too. You, got a great fantasy because I would totally help you with killing Kurt. I probably would laugh too, yeah I'm sadistic. So I wrote Scott exactly like I wanted? A huge dickhead? You're throwing a monster fluff? I'm suffocating in the monster fluff? Couldn't you poke me with it? Because I probably would suffocate thanks to the monster fluff or fall asleep on it.. Hehehe

 **Gues** t: I hope to continue writing, I really do. But for now? I don't know, I would love to see you again when I write another story but first I need a idea and my ideas are drained.

 **Someobdy** : Welcome back! I really try my best to get up one chapter every day but it's taking its toll. I am getting drained of my ideas. I'm also really dedicated to write one chapter a day for you, my lovely readers! :)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect.**

* * *

Aubrey made sure to go to Chloe after her little breakdown. She needed forgiveness first before she could win her back. Aubrey made sure to avoid her father as much as possible. Her mother on the other hand had pulled Aubrey with her when she was looking for Chloe. Her mother told her it was mother-daughter bonding. Aubrey had to try on wedding dresses for her upcoming wedding.

"Aubrey?" Edea asked. Aubrey turned her attention to her mother, she was daydreaming about her soul mates. Aubrey grins sheepishly, "Yes Mother?" Edea did not speak for a moment. "You have spoken to your father about not marrying Scott Jr. He insisted me to talk you out of that idea. Aubrey, is it truly what you want?"

"Yes Mother. I cannot marry someone like him." Edea nodded understandingly. "Do you like anyone at the moment?" Aubrey didn't answer, could she really tell her mother she liked not one woman but two? "Aubrey, I'm your mother. I'm not dumb. You have found your soul mate?" Aubrey again did not speak.

"It's that girl Beca isn't it? You two would make a great couple. Only if she was not with Chloe." Edea grinned, it wasn't difficult to figure out for her that Aubrey was the final piece. Edea just wanted Aubrey to admit it and not run away. "Mother, I.." Edea smiled. "Do they make you happy?"

"They make me feel the happiest. They make me feel alive." Aubrey said sincerity. "So Chloe and Beca are your soul mates?" Aubrey looked a bit in shock but recovered quickly. "You said they sweetie. It wasn't difficult to figure out. Sweetie, I will never judge you. I think you should be with them. They are your soul mates, nothing should stop you from being with them."

"Mother, is Father..?" Edea smiled sadly. "You're asking if he is my soul mate? He is not. I fell in love with him but he is not my soul mate. Vampires can fall in love without the person being your soul mate sweetie. Your Father changed.. After the rogue vampire... Like he always said, a king needs a queen so he chose me to be his queen.." Edea trailed off. Aubrey was a bit shocked by the revelation, she always thought they were soulmates.

"Mother.. The rogue vampire.." Edea smiled sadly. "Is Beca. I know. I was the only one who has seen her face back then." Aubrey opened her mouth but closed it after. "Why I did not report her? Because I felt she would be important later.. I was right, she's your soul mate. I will not report her." Aubrey smiled grateful. Her mother gave her a kiss on the forehead. "So get out of the dress and find Chloe and Beca." Aubrey thanked her mother several times before leaving.

Only if they knew someone was eavesdropping.. They were so busy talking that they did not notice someone eavesdropping on them.

* * *

Aubrey managed to find Chloe. "Chlo, I'm sorry." Were Aubrey's first words. Chloe frowned, "Are you for real?" Aubrey nods. "I talked to my Father. I can never make him proud, he wants someone who is perfect and follows his lead but I can't. I'm in love with you and Beca. I cannot marry someone I am not in love with. I don't care to be judged by my father, I will never make him proud. I had a talk with my mother, she already knew Beca and you were my soul mates.. she only wants me happy. Chloe, can you forgive me?" Chloe smiled before attaching her lips with Aubrey's. Aubrey smiled happily in the kiss. "I trust you. Don't make me regret this." Chloe said seriously. Aubrey gulped but nodded. Aubrey pecked Chloe's nose and smiled at the redhead.

* * *

"You can burn his dick off?" Stacie offered. Beca blurts out laughing, "You really think Scott has a big one? It's probably just as big as his brain. Miniscule." Stacie grins. "You should make some use of your gift. You should burn Scott's ass." Beca rolled her eyes. "You just want me to burn something." Stacie grins. "I can charm Scott? I can talk him into screwing a tree?" Beca grins at the idea. "Tempting.. but no, I would pity that poor tree. That tree would die instantly because it would sense his big ego." Stacie punched Beca playfully on the arm.

* * *

Chloe lay cuddled up to Aubrey. Aubrey smiled loving at Chloe. Chloe breathed in Aubrey's scent. Chloe really missed Aubrey, "I missed you.." Chloe mumbled. Aubrey smiled, "I missed you too. So much." The two enjoyed to silence. The only sound they could hear was their breathing.

"Do you know where Beca is?" Aubrey asked. Chloe shook her head. "I think she's hanging out with Stacie." Aubrey smiled at the mention of Stacie. The two sisters had become close. Beca made sure to look out for Stacie even if she was busy with her own problems. Stacie did the same for Beca. "I heard Stacie wants to get CR a promise ring." Chloe said. "That's really sweet of her." Chloe nodded in agreement. "Are you going to call off the wedding?" To be honest, Aubrey didn't know. She really wants to but on the other hand it would be a perfect opportunity to humiliate Scott and her Father.

"I don't know.." Chloe looked confused and a bit disappointed. "Not because of my Father Chlo. I am not going to back down now. I made my choice and that's to be with you guys. I mean, wouldn't it be the perfect plan to humiliate my Father and Scott?" Chloe nodded, calming down a bit. "I guess." Chloe said a bit unsure. "Have you talked to Beca yet?" Aubrey shook her head. "My first priority was to ask forgiveness from you." Chloe nods. "I think Beca would be happy to know we're okay now. When you get rid of Scott and your problems we can include you in our relationship but for now, you need to figure out your problems first. This does not mean we do not want you." Aubrey nodded understandingly.

"You two are needed in the throne room." Chris said storming inside the room. He didn't really bother looking at the two vampires before leaving the room. "Something is wrong." Aubrey said. Chris was never like this, he would always walk with them and talk with them. Chloe nodded in agreement. "Let's go." Aubrey nodded. Chloe had already headed towards the throne room, Aubrey following her quickly.

* * *

The room was crowded with guards. Kurt Posen had a smirk on his face. Aubrey and Chloe quickly joined Beca and Stacie. "I have summoned you because a great discovery has been made! This man next to me," Kurt Posen looked at Scott, "made the discovery!" Scott smirks looking around.

"We finally found the rogue vampire who has done many crimes against our clan! She is standing among us!" Four set of eyes looked at Beca in panic which included Edea Posen. They finally found out. Several gasps were heard. "The rogue vampire is Beca Mitchell." Kurt Posen said, his eyes set on Beca while a smirk appeared on his face. Beca looked shocked. Chloe and Stacie desperately looked at Beca.

"Take her to prison!"


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I'm too lazy to re-read, all mistakes are mine. I hope you guys like this chapter. Also, next chapter will be the last one!**

 **Review react:**

 **Guest** : It's a really good idea but I don't want to steal your idea! (I really like Mitchsen so…) I'm also not really planning to write another story anytime soon but the idea will stick with me! (I got two weeks to think about maybe a new story.) Maybe I will have some ideas and decided to write a story about it! So thank you for the idea!

 **RicchanxMio** : No no, no! I'll die because of the amount monster-fluff covering me! I hope I wrote your 'shit's going down' good enough!

* * *

Before Beca could react the guards already moved. It was immediately chaos. Beca tried to fight back with no success. Chloe and Stacie desperately tried to get to Beca and cried her name. Edea Posen on the other hand looked at the three panicked vampires, she stayed calm but in the inside she wanted to scream at her husband for making a huge mistake but she decided to stay silent. Aubrey was in shock, not making a move. The guards could easily chain Beca down with six vampires. Beca was no match for six vampires. Beca let out a fierce growl, "Let me go." Beca said menacing. Kurt Posen ignored Beca's comment. Beca was with her knees on the ground, her arms behind her back. She looked straight into Kurt Posen's eyes. He smiled victoriously.

Beca had no chance of escaping with six vampires holding her and her not able to use her pyrokinesis powers without feeling immense rage or fear. "Capture them too." Kurt Posen coldly said looking at Chloe and Stacie. Chloe looked shocked while Stacie had already expected it. The guards quickly chained Stacie and Chloe too. "They have done nothing wrong!" Aubrey yelled angry.

"Chloe is her mate and Stacie is her sister. They betrayed our clan by being with that monster! They are not trustworthy enough to freely walk around!" Kurt Posen said. "You cannot do that!" Aubrey yelled in anger. Kurt Posen let out a bitter laugh, "Of course I can do that. I am king of the East Clan."

Before Aubrey could even reply the three vampires were taken away. "You will be married tomorrow. It will be quick so you and Scott can make preparations for your coronation. You can have your honeymoon with him another time."Aubrey nodded numbly, she had to make a plan to get Beca, Chloe and Stacie out.

"You may now go. I will see you tomorrow before the wedding. I will walk you to the altar." Her father said. Aubrey quickly made her way out. Her first stop, prison.

The prison was big, they held many criminals. Aubrey quickly made her way through the maze of cells. Many prisoners looked bad, famished or almost dead. Aubrey had never been there before. Aubrey was always told to not go to the prisons because it was dangerous. She only knew there were a few guard around and that no vampire could escape easily. The guards had special gifts that could cause you pain or numb you. Aubrey shook the memory out of her head, she needed to get to them.

Aubrey made sure to avoid guards and be silent as possible.

Aubrey finally found Chloe and Stacie together. "Where is Beca?" The two vampires frowned, "Isn't she here?"

"I haven't found her yet. Where's the key of the cell?" Aubrey asked quickly. There had to be a guard somewhere so Aubrey should be quick. She's really lucky she did not encounter him. "We don't know." Stacie admitted. Aubrey groaned mentally. "You need to find Beca first. Some guards talked to each other about her. They said she would be punished badly, you need to prevent this." Chloe said. Aubrey nodded bidding the two vampires goodbye.

Beca was located in a cell in the far back. Beca lay on the ground, whimpering. "Beca?" Aubrey carefully asked. "Are you not done yet?" Beca said tiredly. "What happened to you?" Beca glared at the wall. Beca finally registered Aubrey's voice and smiled a bit, at the wall. "I cannot see anything. One of the guard has that weird power that will take my sight away. It's black." Aubrey knew the guard. The guard could create your view. You will see what the guards wants you to see, in this case it was black. "They will kill me tomorrow." Beca said. Aubrey gasped. "They cannot do that." Beca snorted, "They actually can." Beca growled. "Not the time for your smartass comment."

"I will try to prevent or at least give you some more time ok?" Beca nodded. "I want to see you baby." Beca whispered. "I want us to have a happy ending with Chloe. Can you promise me something?" Aubrey nodded but of course Beca could not see it. Beca decided to talk further, she was almost sure Aubrey nodded. "If I will die, I want you to be with Chloe, get out here with her and Stacie and be happy with Chloe. Will you promise me that?"

"Yes." Aubrey softly whispered. "But I will not let that happen." Beca simply nodded, not entirely believing it. "I'm getting married tomorrow."

"Promise me that you won't marry him. Promise those things to me." Beca silently said. Her voice laced with sadness. "I will." Beca nodded. "Go, I will survive. You need to not raise suspiciousness." Aubrey nodded sadly.

Aubrey had to walk past Chloe and Stacie's cell. Chloe looked in concern at Aubrey. "They're going to kill Beca tomorrow." Chloe gasped while Stacie looked furious. "I need to go. I will do everything in my power to get you guys out." Both Chloe and Stacie nodded, Aubrey was their only hope now.

* * *

 _Next day_

Aubrey never thought her life would be like this. She never thought finding your soul mate would cause so much chaos. In about two hours Aubrey will be on the altar. Aubrey shuddered at the thought. All vampires of the East clan will be there, to watch Aubrey getting married. Aubrey could not visit Chloe, Stacie and Beca. Guards were around her the whole day, making sure she was protected on her father's orders. Aubrey would get no privacy the day.

Aubrey looked at her weddings dress in disgust. She hated that thing. She wish she could tear it apart and throw it at her father.

* * *

Chloe and Stacie were bored. The cell wasn't much. It was grey and looked old. At least Chloe and Stacie could talk with each other.

"How do you feel Chloe?" Stacie asked curiously however Stacie could already tell, terrible. "Aubrey's gonna marry Scott. I have no idea if she will say yes or no." Stacie rolled her eyes. "What do you think? Of course it's no."

"Her father can pressure her into saying yes." Stacie snorted. "He could but you know how much Aubrey loves you and Beca." Chloe knew how much Aubrey loves her and Beca but her doubts didn't go away. "I just hope Aubrey and Beca are okay though." Stacie smiled. "They're strong of course they are." Both vampires were curious when Beca's execution would be done and when Aubrey would get married.

The minutes seemed like hours for Stacie and Chloe. It didn't take long before they could hear someone approach them. Stacie and Chloe looked curiously when their cell was opened. Beca stood behind the figure, grimacing. Beca was quickly engulfed into a hug by both vampires. Both were relieved she was safe. "Let's teach Kurt Posen a lesson." Beca said smirking at Chloe and Stacie who nodded in agreement, a small flame erupted in the palm of Beca's hand but quickly died down.

 **A/N: So who opened the cell doors of Beca, Chloe and Stacie? I will hopefully post tomorrow the last chapter! Thank you for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: So here's the last chapter. I tried my best to end it okay.. I hope you guys like it. I'm sorry if it's shit, I'm going on vacation tomorrow so I had to hurry. Also this chapter will be the longest one yet! I want to thank all of you guys for going with me on this journey! (I'm getting all mushy! :(- )  
**

 **Review React: (Huge shout outs to them and all others who supported me by reading, reviewing etc. I'm sorry if I do not said your name but I want to thank you all)**

 **Somebody** : I'm so sorry I have to end it! I can't tell if I will make another story but if I do I need some huge ideas first! (I was actually thinking about a Mitchsen one-shot.) Maybe I even post the next story in my vacation? We'll see! Anyway, I want to thank you personally for going with me on this journey. I hope you enjoyed the story though. I hope I will hear from you again!

 **Guest** : Don't be sad! I mean I got a huge accomplishment for myself, to even dare to write this story and I even got friends along with the story! I also want to thank you for going with me on this journey! I hope to hear from you again too!

The person had not reacted on the previous chapter but I felt like I just needed to do this.

 **RicchanxMio** : I want to thank you for being a loyal reader/reviewer and for getting with me on this journey. I published a story, which I thought I would never do and got someone to talk with in progress. I want to thank you for just being so sweet to me! I could never thank you enough for that.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect.**

 **Here's the final chapter guys!**

 **3** **RD** **POV**

"We need to hurry. Aubrey's going to say her answer any moment now." The three ex-prisoners nodded. "Edea, thank you. Why did you help us?" Chloe asked curiously. "Because you, Chloe, are my daughters soul mate together with Beca. I want her to be happy, you two are perfectly capable of that. Also, I know how the prisoners are treated here, bad. I don't want that to happen to my not biologic daughter and her girlfriend." Edea said winking at Chloe. If Chloe could blush she would have. "I also want to apologize on my husband's behalf. You have my permission to kill him if needed." The three vampires looked shocked, "I fell in love with him yes. But he is not my soul mate. He is not the man I loved, if he would rule this land any longer, our clan would go into a war against him. He needs to be stopped. The people are getting fed up with his ruling." Edea explained.

* * *

Aubrey stood on the altar. Scott grinned, Aubrey looked beautiful. Aubrey looked around to find her mother but she was nowhere to be found. Aubrey ignored the whole speech until she had to give her answer.

"Aubrey Posen, do you take Scott Jr Quentin as your husband?" The whole crowd looked at Aubrey, waiting for her answer. "No." Gasp were heard around the room. Scott didn't smile as smugly. Aubrey rolled her eyes, "No, I don't even want to be married to someone as him. I found my soul mates and I want to marry them, not him."

Before someone could even said something the door burst open. Edea Posen, Beca, Chloe and Stacie burst into the room. Everyone looked shocked but Beca and Chloe were the first to speak. "Don't marry him Aubrey! We can go through this together!" Both vampires simultaneously said. Aubrey sheepishly scratched the back of her head. "I already said no.." Aubrey grimaced. A 'I told you so' was heard from Stacie to Chloe. Chloe rolled her eyes and Beca spoke. "Really? Goddamn it, I really wanted an dramatic entry and be a hero!" Beca pouted. She earned a laugh of her two soul mates.

"Kill her!" Kurt Posen said, pointing at Beca. No vampire moved, they were still shocked and Beca smirked. The vampires watched Beca and Kurt Posen. "What? I said kill her!" Kurt Posen commanded but no vampire moved. Edea finally decided to speak up. "Beca Mitchell is soul mate of Aubrey Posen and Chloe Beale. Kill her and I will make sure the same will happen with you and your soul mate." Edea sneered at them. All the vampires in the room gasped and no one dared to even touch Beca.

All vampires knew you could not just kill a vampire's soul mate, let alone if the vampire had two soul mates and was a Princess and your soul mate was threatened. Scott's grin disappeared and he looked furious.

Kurt Posen took the silence as an opportunity to attack Beca while Scott also charged at Beca. Aubrey quickly got rid of her heels and quickly charged at Scott. Scott fell harshly on the ground and Aubrey quickly picked him up tossing him at the wedding pie. Seriously, Aubrey had no idea why they needed a wedding pie but she didn't really care. Scott growled but continued his hunt on Beca. Aubrey didn't let him anywhere Beca so she continued to toss him away from her. Stacie quickly joined Aubrey, also tossing him away from Beca. It didn't take long before they were both bored with Scott. Aubrey gave a quick not to Stacie, alarming her that she could kill Scott now.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Kurt Posen and Beca._

Beca was harshly shoved against the wall by Kurt Posen. He growled in her face while Beca bared her fangs. Chloe quickly pushed Kurt Posen of Beca. Both vampires rolling on the floor while fighting. Yeah it was a complete chaos. Stacie knew Chloe and Beca could handle Kurt Posen so she decided to join Aubrey in fighting Scott.

Beca felt furious, he knew she was Aubrey and Chloe's soul mate and still wanted to kill her, to take away her daughter's happiness. He will get punished. Kurt Posen was a formidable foe, he was skilled. He could easily keep up with Beca and Chloe which surprised Beca a bit but she held her guard high.

Kurt Posen threw punches at the Chloe, he wanted to get rid of her first before he could fully charge at Beca and take her out. He is cocky, Beca noticed. Beca quickly formulated a plan in her head, his cockiness was his weakness, he underestimates his foes and Chloe knew it too.

"You're weak. You can't win of two vampires." Chloe said smirking. At every insult Chloe and Beca threw at him, the angrier he got. He began to fight sloppier, his punches became harder and faster but they were thrown all in the same way making him predictable. Beca and Chloe knew how to get around his attacks easily, both easily throwing punches and kicks at him but not being able to get a hold on him to swing him around.

* * *

 _Stacie and Aubrey_

Stacie held Scott Jr on the ground, face planted in the floor. A painful groan could be heard and both girls smirked. "Go on." Stacie said smirking. "It's my pleasure." Aubrey chuckled bitterly before ripping of his head. Scott Jr goes limp and falls on the floor. He didn't move anymore, he was dead.

* * *

 _Chloe and Beca_

Kurt Posen was getting sloppier by second. Kurt Posen swung a fist at Beca, finally striking her right in her face. Beca flew quickly on the ground, groaning painfully. Chloe was distracted for a second, it was enough for Kurt Posen as he sped to Beca, slamming some more punches at her. By each second Beca got angry.

Kurt Posen smirks smugly, Beca didn't stand up and received all his punches. Chloe tried to get him of Beca but she shook her head at Chloe. Chloe understood it, this was Beca's fight. Both Stacie and Aubrey finally joined Chloe at the sidelines, desperately wanting to mend in and kick the shit out of Kurt.

Beca's skin was getting hotter, Beca knew what was going to happen and it was all according to plan. Her fingertips again began to heat up. Small flames erupted and the flames began spreading out, getting bigger as Beca began to get angrier. Kurt Posen didn't notice as he thought he won.

The flames danced all over Beca's body, Kurt Posen noticed as he quickly got off Beca, his skin getting burned as the longer he was on her.'That girl is on fire!' Edea said in a sing song tone, she received a glare from Kurt. Kurt Posen desperately tried to get away, avoiding Beca as much as possible but he knew, it was a lost battle. Beca threw fireballs at him, she liked to play with him. A fireball caught his leg, his leg had gone to ashes as he falls. "Aubrey.. Beca's voice was full in anger but somehow she managed to control it.

Beca was asking for permission, to kill a father, a husband. Beca already got the permission of Edea but she needed Aubrey's. Kurt Posen's eyes pleaded for Aubrey or Edea to stop her but both ignored him. He never knew Edea would wish him dead. He snarled at Edea before being shut up with a fireball a inch from his face.

All eyes were set at Aubrey. Aubrey looked at her father who looked pathetic. Aubrey gave her answer, a nod, "Do it." Her voice betrayed no regret or guilt. It was for the best.

Kurt Posen wanted to scream she made a big mistake, that she was a failure but the only sound that came was his painful scream. Beca had her hand on his neck, burning him to ashes. A pile ashes replaced where Kurt once lay.

Not long after Beca burned Scott too, he pleaded her to kill him. He had apologized to Aubrey, for being the jerk he was but she did not accept it. He nodded before silently burning to ashes.

The flames died down as Beca calmed down. "It's over.." Aubrey whispered out. She was quickly engulfed into a hug from her two soul mates. Aubrey gripped them roughly pulling them close. Both didn't mind it, Stacie even commenting that she's probably just as rough in bed, which earned a grin of Aubrey. It was finally over..

* * *

 _5 months later_

After the Kurt Posen's dead Edea had stepped down from her title, she said she could not bear the thoughts of what she did wrong to the kingdom because she did not stand up against Kurt Posen. Not a month later Aubrey had been crowned as Queen of the East clan together with Chloe and Beca. Aubrey had gotten together with Beca and Chloe and even mated with them. The three had their own thrones, with Aubrey in the middle and on her left was Beca and on the right Chloe.

 _Flashback_

"Are you sure?" Aubrey asked a bit unsure, Chloe was eagerly to get her finally mark but Beca did not give away any emotion so Aubrey was a bit nervous. Beca smiled, "I already have one from Chloe, I want yours too." Aubrey smiled, Chloe had both mated with Beca and Aubrey already and Beca did the same not long afterwards, only Aubrey had to give them the final mark they're mated.

Chloe stood impatiently, her clothes were already discarded by Aubrey. She stood naked waiting for her two soul mates. "Hurry up." Chloe mumbled impatiently. She earned a chuckle of Aubrey and Beca. Chloe had waited for this moment to come so she was really excited. It didn't take long for Aubrey to get rid of Beca's clothes. Beca smirked, "You wear too much clothes." Beca mumbled. Beca ripped off Aubrey's shirt, not long afterwards came her jeans letting Aubrey only stand in her bra and underwear.

* * *

Beca and Chloe had finally got their final mark, their mating bond now complete. Beca admired both her mates they were naked in front of her, cuddled against her at both sides, "You two are so fucking beautiful." Beca said smiling. "You always say that." Beca smirked, "Yeah because it's true." Aubrey rolled her eyes before colliding her lips with Beca's.

"BECS!" The door burst open, Stacie walked in with a huge smile, "BECS?" Stacie asked again. The three vampires perked up, "Shit. I didn't know she would come today!" Beca hissed.

It did not take long for Stacie to open the bedroom door. "STACIE GET OUT!" Beca yelled but Stacie ignored it until she saw the three vampires naked. Stacie's eye widened and if she could blush her cheeks would have matched Chloe's hair. "I-umh.. Sorry. I'll come back later!" Stacie quickly made her way out, slamming the door closed. Or, what you called closed. She slammed the door with such force the door unattached itself with the doorframe. "Sorry!" Stacie yelled back. So now the three vampire's don't have a front door anymore. The three vampires had to laugh at Stacie's embarrassment.

 _Flashback ends_

Beca smiled at the memory. Tonight she would ask her two soul mates to marry her. She wants nothing more than to marry them and have forever with them.

Aubrey and Chloe came home, laughing. They did not expect their living room dark. Aubrey and Chloe looked confused until they heard Beca's footsteps. "Chlo, Bree." Beca blew her breath out against candles, she breathed fire out. Her breath lit up all the candles.

They spelled the sentence; Will you two marry me?

Both Chloe and Aubrey smiled a bit teary, or as teary they could get. Both shocked, their mouths agape.

"I know it has been a long journey but one thing is sure, I want a forever with us, a happy ending and to marry you guys. Through all ups and downs, you two are the only ones I want to be with. You guys are my reason to be alive, so will you marry me?" Beca said ending her speech. Both vampires smiled, they both hugged Beca tightly. "I can't breathe… Just kidding, I don't need to breath." Chloe and Aubrey grinned.

"Yes." Both vampires simultaneously said.

"Forever." Beca said, it was their promise they made to each other, a forever with each other. The two vampires nodded. They got their happy ending, their own movie and a forever. Edea was proud of her daughter and Stacie had changed CR into a vampire, they always going at it like rabbits with a too high sex drive. Next to that, Stacie and Beca had become closer than ever. But most importantly the bonds between the three vampires had been incredibly strong.

" **Forever** "


End file.
